Book One: The Slytherin Princess Arrives
by Storiestoread
Summary: The only reason Voldemort didn't reign over Harry was because he was missing two faithful Death Eaters. Draco and Vanice. And the only reason Draco didn't stay a Death Eater was because he didn't have Vanice. Now, she's here, starting her first year at Hogwarts along with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and The Rotten (ahem, sorry, GOLDEN) Trio. Disclaimer: Do not own HP, just the new plot
1. The Acceptance Letter

The soft winds picked up the leaves from my lawn, making them hit my windows in a pattern of orange, red and yellow swirls. The toasty fire in my bedroom chimney, along with my large blankets, kept me warm against the crisp autumn air, and as I laid in my comfortable black couch, there was a knock on my door.

Lazily, I sat up, straightened my white button up blouse and set aside my coverts.

"Enter." I said to the door.

The large wooden door slowly opened and my house elf stood timidly on the other side of it, wringing his hands and pulling anxiously on his large left ear. He was a tiny thing, with skin a greenish gray, and was wearing only a shopping bag.

"Yes Skibby?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow, "You do know that it's noon?"

The daily routine of my Manor. Noon was MY time. My item to relax, read, and nap. And nine out of ten times, it doesn't get interrupted.

"Y-yes Mistress. Skibby apologizes, but you see, Mistress, Master has sent Skibby t-to tell you that you are needed in the dining room at once." He said, looking up at me and letting go of his ear.

"Alright. Tell them I will be down soon." I told Skibby, shooing him away with my hand.

Skibby nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving me alone.

I stood and slipped on my light blue slippers, adjusted my white shorts and fixed the sky blue headband I had that held back my raven black hair. Assuring myself that my room was flawless, I headed out into the third floor hall and down the spiral of stairs to the first floor.

The halls were filled with pictures of my family, the Slytherin Crest, diplomas, certificates and pedestals that held up my Mothers prized garden flowers. Not one place in the Manor would you not be reminded of my parents pride of being Slytherin Purebloods. I was eleven, and still yet to be sorted, but there was no doubt that I was going to be a Snake.

After passing the library, living room and kitchen, I turned left into the dining room, where my Mother and Father were waiting at the end the long oak table. They were on either sides of it, and at the very end was an empty chair. I glanced at my Mother and she gave me a smile, patting the empty chair between her and Father.

"Vanice, we have wonderful news." Father said as soon as I took my seat.

"Where's Aletta?" I asked him.

"Right here!" Said a high voice from under the table.

Out came a little seven year old girl, with identical raven black hair, dark green eyes and pale skin. Otherwise known as my younger sister, Aletta. She was wearing her black lace skirt with her pink knitted sweater, and as soon as she saw me, jumped onto my lap.

"Right. Well, Vanice dear, you got your letter to Hogwarts!" My mother told me, squeezing my hand in excitement.

"That's great!" I exclaimed knocking my sister off my lap.

"Ow, that hurt..."

"Sorry Aletta," I apoligized, picking her up from the ground, "Mother, may I see it?"

My Father slid a vanilla colored envelope to me, patting it twice and giving me green velvet box next to it.

"Read the letter, then open it."

Eagerly, I peeled of the purple wax seal that was placed on the edge of the envelope opening. It had the letter H engraved on it in a beautiful font.

I took the letter out and read it aloud.

.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Crypton,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._"

.

"Oooh...Vanice is going to Hogwarts..." Aletta swooned, peeking her head over the table.

Father tapped the box with his finger and gave me a wink.

The lid of the box slowly opened, and on the inside was a silver pendant, about the size of a tinier version of a Golden Snitch. Engraved on it was the symbol of the Slytherin house, the Snake. On the bottom in tiny letters were the words, 'Slytherin will lead you on the way to greatness'.

The pendent floated in the air, making the dark green velvet ribbon visible. Mother lifted up my hair and the pendent tied itself around my neck, then settled on my chest.

"I love it!" I said, giving both her and my Father hugs.

"An early semester gift. Just let us know first thing when you're sorted." Dad said, putting Aletta on his lap.

"Now that we're done discussing Vanice's acceptance letter, I have other news. Though not as exciting, Narcissa and I have discussed to meet at her manor. Tomorrow at noon, that is." Mother announced, standing up and fixing her hair.

"Right. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had agreed to have us over for lunch."

Nodding, I grabbed my letter and the velvet box.

"Understood Mother." I said, then walked out of the dining room.

In the Crypton Manor, things were brought forth, then discussed later in time. Nothing was ever talked about too quickly or else we began to think rashly.

Before I could even pass the first flower pot that contained beautiful wolfsbane though, I heard the patter of Aletta's black combat boots.

"Yes Aletta?" I asked, not turning around.

"Can I come?" She asked me.

"To the Library?" I said skeptical.

She didn't answer, but from the quick clicks on the floor in the opposite direction, I took it as a no. I chuckled and walked past the Kitchen and Living Room.

The large double wooden doors with brass linings opened up before me, and the candles lit up, illuminating the hundreds of shelves and millions of books that lined the side walls. There were three black leather couches on the circular wooden floor which was in the middle of the room, and surrounding it was a sea of dark green carpet. A fireplace stood on the edge of the wooden floor and on the opposite end of the entrance. Behind the fireplace was a balcony which had stairs on either sides of it, hidden by some bookshelves.

My custom room in the Manor.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**If you're down here, that means that you've read the first chapter. Thank you so much. Now, it IS the first chapter, so it might be a bit like a prolouge. In the second chapter, Draco will make an appearance. Keep in mind that they ARE 11, so not much romance will begin immediately. Small crushes at first. So thank you again, R&R, follow and favorite, because this is Book One, Chapter One, and I'm going to write seven books about Vanice and Draco's relationship. I have a long way to go. -_-**


	2. The Malfoy's

"To bed Vanice. We have a busy day tomorrow. I will not ask you twice." Said my Mother from the Library entrance.

Rolling my eyes behind the book titled 'Charming the Charmed', I put it on the tall pile of books next to me that had steadily grew through the hours I was here.

"I'll be in bed the next time you see me Mother." I assured.

She nodded and walked out, leaving me with the dwindling fire.

"Skibby, charge yourself with the chimney. I'm going to bed." I said to the empty room.

No sooner than I had taken a step out the library, I heard the scuffle of the books being put back in place and the fire being put out.

The hallways were lit ominously, and with each step towards my bedroom, I became sleepier. Finally, the door to my room was visible, and I hurried inside. The curtains were already closed, my pajamas were on my bed, and the fire was starting to heat up my room.

Once I was in my pajamas, I slid into bed, curling up and covering my feet with the blanket. The amulet was still on my neck when I fell asleep.

"Now, when we arrive, I want polite greetings. If addressed to, you-"

"Respond respectively. Yes Mother. We understand, don't we Aletta?"

I looked down at her and fixed the silver bow she had on her hair. She nodded at me and smiled at Mother.

"Alright, we're using Floo Powder to get there. No use wasting time using Muggle Transportation. Your father will go first, then me, Vanice and Aletta."

I nodded for what was about the fiftieth time.

"Can I do it Mummy?" Aletta asked, tugging on Mother's black dress.

"Go ahead dear."

She squealed and ran to the container full of Floo Powder, threw some at the fire and watched in awe as it turned from ember red to sapphire green.

"Malfoy Manor!" Father yelled, then walked into the fireplace.

"Alright. Vanice dear, check yourself in the mirror before you go. I already have, and so has Aletta." Said Mother, taking a step towards the fire. "To Malfoy Manor!"

The mirror was next to the fire pit in the living room, so I slid over and did a quick analysis.

My hair was down, straight, and I had brushed it back it a bit so that there was a bump on the top. I don't wear makeup, but my naturally thick and long lashes and my pink lips made it seem so. The Slytherin pendent was still around my neck. I was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans, black flats and a white button up blouse with no sleeves. Nothing was out of place, except...

"Aletta! Is my blouse wrinkled?" I asked her turning around.

"A bit." She said impatiently.

Not wasting a second, I ran to my room and pulled out a green tank top that was crisscrossed at the back. Once I got back to the chimney, two minutes were gone.

"Alright Aletta. See you at the Manor." I said, walking up to the fire. "To Malfoy Manor!"

I tucked my elbows in and stepped into the fire grate, closing my eyes and scrunching up my nose. When I felt as if I was slowing down, I stuck my foot out and stopped the travel.

"Vanice, we were wondering how long it was going to take you to arrive." Said a silky feminine voice.

A hand was stuck under my nose and I took it, using it to help me out of the chimney. There was beautiful furniture everywhere, magnificent paintings and wonderful decorations. I followed the hand that I was holding and saw that it belonged to non other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Sir." I said immediately, dropping his hand and giving a curt bow.

Next to him was a very pretty woman with division of brown hair on the top half of her head and light blonde hair on the bottom half, giving me a warm smile and a wave. It was Narcissa Malfoy. I have seen them before, through pictures and stories, but it was nice to finally see them in the flesh.

"Hello dear. Your parents are waiting for you in the dining room. Draco can take you." She said, indicating to a boy about my age with blonde hair identical to Lucius, only put back with gel and shorter.

"Go on. We'll wait for your sister." Narcissa encouraged.

I nodded and gave her a smile, then went to Draco's side.

"You must be Vanice." He said to me once we were in the corridors.

"Yes, and you're Draco. First year at Hogwarts?"

He nodded and was about to say something else, but we had already reached the dining room.

"Time to eat!" Said Narcissa's voice behind us.

.

**~•~•AFTER LUNCH~•~•**

.

"What a lovely garden." I said as a walked through the rose bushes.

"Yes, well, I'm used to it." Draco said.

After lunch, our parents had encouraged us to walk around the manor, and I had found the garden. Draco was very serious and boring to talk to, but I was not one to judge quickly, unless you judge me first.

Apparently, he was also Pureblood as came from a Slytherin line of family. Which was a reason why our parents were friends.

"Why don't you talk?" I asked him as I petted a Mandrake leaf.

"I dunno. If Crabbe and Goyle were here, maybe I'd talk more." He mumbled kicking a rock.

"Who's Crabbe and Goyle?" I asked stopping to turn around and look at him.

"None of your business." He spat at me, crossing his arms.

"Well fine. You brought them up." I hissed back, heading back to the mansion.

"You can't handle a joke!" He yelled at me.

Annoyed, I walked back to him and put my finger in his face, making him back up in surprise and fear.

"I can handle a joke, but don't be rude, or else it's a whole different story."

He looked at me with a solid expression on his face until he took a step back. The he smirked at me.

"Well, edgy aren't you? Not the first time that it's happened, but...you're OK. For a girl, that is." He suddenly said, crossing his arms. "And Crabbe and Goyle are my best friends."

I was stunned for a second. He had just gotten me frustrated, something you shouldn't do, and now he was saying that I was alright? I stared agape at him, wondering whether to walk off or yell.

"Flies will get in there of you don't close your mouth." Draco chuckled, snapping me back to reality.

Rolling my eyes and smirking, I decided that I didn't matter anymore. He had, in some way, apologized.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Hey, second chapter! Like I promised, Draco made an appearance. I'm really excited to write this story up, and I'm glad that people are actually reading it. Thank you so much! Well, that's all for now, so see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Introducing The Goons

An hour had gone by, and I had slowly realized that Draco wasn't that bad. We had started to finally talk, and more than once, he had sent me into a fit of laughter. By two o' clock, we were both on a bench near some bushes talking about our likes and dislikes when another house elf walked up to us.

It was wearing a pillowcase, had a pencil long nose and enormous ears.

"Dobby, go get us some Tarts from the kitchen." Draco told it once it was close enough.

"Y-yes Master." It stammered, then ran off.

"So anyways, my father said he would spare no cost in my school supplies. I would hate to be someone who buys from the secondhand department." He scoffed.

Nodding with an expression of disgust, I turned my head in the direction of the house elf. Tarts? That sounded divine, especially since my sister is allergic to Tarts.

"What flavor are the...er, Tarts?" I asked quietly.

"Never had Tarts before, Crypton?" Draco chuckled.

I twiddled my thumbs in embarrassment.

"My sister is allergic to them, so my Mother forbids them in our Manor." I answered.

In a regretful act, he scratched the back of his neck and mumbled an apology.

"Didn't mean to offend you."

"Dobby b-brought Master his Tarts. Tarts fresh from k-kitchen."

A silver platter topped with golden Tarts walked up to us, and holding it up was Dobby. The Tarts emitted a heavenly scent of fruits, and there was a variation of flavors that I could smell from my seat. Orange, peach, strawberry, apple and raspberry.

Draco reached out and grabbed a strawberry one, then looked at me.

"Your drooling." He said, chuckling and taking a bit of the Tart.

Immediately, I wiped my mouth. I glanced at the back of my hand and rolled me eyes, smiling.

"I was not!" I laughed.

Then I snatched a raspberry Tart and brought it to my lips. The smell was incredible, and now my mouth DID water. I have the biggest sweet tooth in history, and Tarts are on my Top Five Sweets List. I bit it, and the flavor was incredible. Sweet from the raspberry, buttery from the dough, and salty from the light butter coating. I took another bite, then another, and another, until it was gone. Crumbs coated my lips and I used the back of my hand to wipe it off, shaking them off.

"Aren't they good?" Draco asked me, dusting his hands off from the crumbs.

"They're amazing." I sighed giving him a grateful smile.

The platter full of Tarts was soon empty, and once Dobby had left, a voice was heard from the Manor entrance.

"Draco! Hey, where are you?!"

Draco turned his head to look behind me and his eyes widened.

"It's Crabbe and Goyle." He moaned, placing his hand on his forehead.

I rose an eyebrow.

"I thought they were your best frien-"

"Yes, yes, they are. But honestly they're more goons than friends." He sighed cutting me off.

I spun around to see them.

One of them had the biggest shoulders I'd ever seen. He had a round, squarish face with small facial features and his black hair was plastered on his round head. The one next to him was a little less buff, had curly brown hair and rectangular face with a square jaw. They both had muscles, and fit Draco's description of 'Goons'.

They came closer, and as they did, the expression of confusion became clearer. Finally they were in front of the bench.

"Who's this?" The curly haired one asked Draco, nodding his head in my direction.

"Why don't you ask me yourself." I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Is Mr. Crypton your Father?" Asked the other one.

"Precisely. I'm Vanice Crypton." I answered to him.

"Vincent Crabbe." He replied.

"I'm Gregory Goyle." Said the one who hadn't talked to me directly.

"I've heard a lot about your Father Vanice." Crabbe said.

"Well, I've been told he is a very well known man." I told them, shrugging my shoulders.

"She's going first year too." Draco said, obviously trying to change the subject.

The conversation droned on, changing subjects every five minutes. Every once in a while, Draco and I shared an eye roll at either Crabbe's ingnorace or Goyle's lack of understanding. By the time the sun was setting, our topic was which class in Hogwarts would be the best.

"Potions or Defense Against Dark Arts for sure." I said to them.

"Flying seems really exciting. Show off on a broom." Said Draco.

"Transfiguration!" Goyle exclaimed.

"All of them sound alright, I guess." Crabbe mumbled.

Another heated discussion was about to begin on which class was best when my Mother interrupted us.

"Vanice, we're going home. Say your goodbyes!"

Rolled my eyes, I took a random Tart from the refilled plate Dobby had brought us, stood up and began to walk back to the Manor.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" Draco called to me.

I turned around and smiled.

"I don't believe in goodbyes. I know we'll see each other soon, so what's the point?"

"Politeness!" Was what I heard as a response as I took a step into the cool Manor.

Chuckling, I walked down the corridors leading to the living room. I was about to step inside when a voice stopped me. It was angry, and it sounded like Lucius.

"We have to begin the plan! The Dark Lord WILL rise again, and he will be most disappointed if he thinks we've turned our backs on him!" He said with a bang on the table.

"Never! We are his most faithful and trusting! The Mark binds our blood to him!" My mother's voice exclaimed.

"Thus, more of a reason to start the plan. It shall begin a day before the children begin at Hogwarts."

'What plan?' I thought, walking away.

~•~•~•~•~•~

**So, we're back here again, at the bottom of the chapter. Kinda cozy, isn't it? Haha, so R&R, PM me with whatever, and I'm going to start with always having Questions Of The Chapter!**

**•Q for this chapter...**

** -What is your House? **

**Comment your answer and I will see ****_you _****in the next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**•~•~ August 30th ~•~•**

.

"Are you excited dear?"

"Very Mother. Look at all the shops, and look!" I pointed to a shop on our left. "Eeylops Owl Emporium! Oh Mummy, can we go there first? Please?"

Mother gave me a warm smile, took out her pouch and shook it in front of me.

"We have enough Galleons to shop everywhere twice. It's your day Vanice. Pick what you want to do." She said in a sweet voice.

One of the good things about my Mother is that when she is either only with Aletta and I, we get incredibly spoiled. I usually don't ask for much, but Aletta would make her buy all of Diagon Alley if she really wanted to. The same goes for my Father. Only he is easier to convince on a daily basis.

The bell on the inside of the shop dinged as we entered, and the smell of animals filled my nose almost instantly. I heard the flutters of wings and claws scraping at the cages all around, and a variety of animals were lined up along the walls. From owls to rats to rabbits. My Mother scanned the top shelf of animals and I did the bottom, occasionally stopping to point out a pet to each other.

"I was thinking more along the line of an owl," I murmured to her as she showed me a Ginger Cat. "And I think I just found her."

Right in front of me was a beautiful Tawny Owl. She had shiny brown feathers highlighted with golden ones, and her face was adorably tiny and white with two black orbs as eyes and a small dark brown beak. Unlike the others who were chirping excitedly, she was calmly cleaning her wings, not noticing me until I was practically peering into her cage. She stopped pecking at her feathers, tilted her head towards me and hooted once, as if saying 'Hello'. Her hoot was like someone was rolling their tongue, not just a 'hoo' sound.

"We'll take her." I heard my mother behind me said to the lady at the counter.

My eyes didn't leave her until Mother picked up her cage and carried her out, leaving me to haul the newer cage for my room behind her.

"What are you going to name her?" Mother asked.

"Um...Tawn."

"Alright." she said smiling, "So next in your list is..."

"My books." I finished for her, nodding my head towards Flourish and Botts.

Mother walked next to the door, put Tawn down and leaned against the wall.

"You go get your books. Here's the lists and Galleons." She said handing me the pouch and parchment.

I headed in and a cool breeze greeted me, and the pages in books on the shelves fluttered in the wind. Carefully scanning the titles, I put the list near the books so I could see which ones I needed.

"Let's see... Standard Book Of Spells Grade One...found it! A History Of Magic...right here. Magical Theory...OK...A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration...Check..."

"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self Protection." I turned to the counter for the source of the sudden voice. "Yep, first years, I got their books memorized."

It was a man who was speaking to me, and in his hands he had the rest of my books that I needed. I gave him a generous smile, put the books I already had and placed them on the counter.

"I would expect so. How much will it be?" I asked him.

"37 Galleons, if you please."

I gladly handed him the money, put the books in Tawn's empty cage and walked out, throwing a thank you behind my shoulder. Mother immediately was at my side, telling me that it was time to get my other supplies. We bought my cauldron, brass scales, crystal phials ("You don't want glass phials," Mother had said, "do you Vanice? Crystal is much lovelier."), and telescope. Finally, it was time to get my wand.

"What's yours and Father's wands, Mother?" I asked as we made our way to Ollivander's.

"Mine is Eleven Inches, Unbendable, Willow and Phoenix Feather." She explained, holding the shop door open for me. "And I believe your Father's is Eleven 1/2 Inches, Flexible, Mahogany and...Unicorn Hair."

"Precisely. Hello Mrs. Crypton, Miss Crypton."

Mr. Ollivander was on some steps, sorting through shelves and boxes. He jumped down in front of us, shook our hands and began to chatter.

"How nice to see you Silvietta. And I see your daughter is beginning at Hogwarts? Lovely lovely. Now, Miss. Crypton, if you could stretch out your arm...yes thank you..."

He began to take my measurements, then ran off to a nearby shelf, leaving his equipment floating about my Mother and I.

"Alright, give this one a flick. Nine Inches, Dragon Heartstring, Willow and Bendable." He murmured, handing me a wand.

Quickly, I gave it a swipe and immediately felt ridiculous. Nothing happened.

"Oh, it's fine. Here. Give this one a try."

I took it nervously and gave it a swish. To my excitement and surprise, green and red sparks flicked out of it. Mother gave a loud clap of joy and Mr. Ollivander laughed in amusement.

"Wonderful! Ten Inches, Yew, Dragon Heartstring and Surprisingly Swishy. A good pick, very powerful." He complimented, handing me the box in which it came.

Fishing for seven Galleons in my pouch, I carefully put the box that contained my wand safely on top of the books. I paid Mr. Ollivander, thanked him and followed Mother out. She was heading to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop, looking back at me and giving me a wink. In a flash, I was next to her, pushing people away and making it to the door.

"Oh Mother, look! Chocoballs and Licorice Wands! You have to let me buy some of those!" I whispered, peering into the window door.

"Let's go inside. That's the only way you'll get any." Mother joked.

We walked in and an elderly lady with pink hair greeted us with a velvet bag.

"Welcome to Sugarplum's. Feel free to look around... and here," she gave me the velvet pouch, "a complimentary bag to fill it with sweets."

Eagerly, I walked through the aisles, filling it with Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Fizzing Whizbees, Honey-Flavoured Toffees, Jelly Slugs, Liquorice Wands, Pepper Imps, Pink Coconut Ice, Chocoballs, Sugar Spun Quills, Bertie Botts Beans and Chocolate Frogs.

"Your bag is overflowing dear." Mother chuckled into my ear.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Alright! Supplies bought, yeah! Haha, OK so in two days, she will go to Hogwarts, and I need your guys' help! I need to find the schedule for Slytherins in first year. I've tried to find it myself but I can't find any good sources. Thanks in advance!**

**•Q for the chapter...**

**- What would your favorite class be at Hogwarts and why?**

**Comment answer and I will hope to see you guys next chapter!**


	5. Packing, Pecking and Pestering

When we had gotten home that evening, I was first attacked by Aletta, who insisted on letting her play with Tawn. My Father attacked me second, parading me with questions about the shopping trip.

"It was incredible Father. Very exciting and anticipating." I had told him quickly, hiding my bag of sweets inside one of my school robes.

All I wanted to do was go to my bedroom, set up Tawn's cage and take a peak at my books. Maybe even try to get a charm down and bite into a Bertie Botts Bean.

"Aletta, you can stroke Tawn all day tomorrow. Leave her be." I scolded, noticing Tawn was a mere poke away from nipping Aletta's finger.

She sighed dramatically, put her head down and pulled herself upstairs, dragging her left foot as if pretending to be a zombie.

I rolled my eyes at her acting then snapped my fingers, letting my supplies fall onto the floor. A loud crack was heard, and Skibby was instantly at my side, looking nervous as usual.

"Yes Mistress?" He said, tugging at his shopping bag.

"Take my stuff to my room, along with a mug of hot Apple Cider, just how I like it." I said to him, indicating to the cage full of books and Tawn.

He nodded and quickly began to work, muttering to himself in the progress. Instead of going to the Library, I headed towards Aletta's bedroom. Her's was a few doors to the right of mine, and as I escalated the three flights of stairs, scrapes and thumps preluded from her door. As soon as I was a foot away from her room, they became louder.

"Aletta? What are you doing?" I asked knocking on the door.

"N-nothing! Go away!"

I raised an eyebrow, then jiggled the handle. She always leaves it unlocked, no matter how much privacy she wants.

"Vanice! I told you to go awa-"

Her round eyes widened and she stopped at mid sentence when she noticed that I had found what was making all the racket. On the floor was Mother's cat, Dember. Next to Dember was a lump of pink silk cloth, ripped and torn. Aletta's wardrobe was knocked down and the canopy that hung over her bed was swinging slowly, dangling from only one side. Dember was calmly licking his paws, next to the silk. Then, he looked over the mess without interest, stretched his back and walked straight out of her room.

"I didn't do it! Dember was on my bed, napping and I accidentally sat on him and he freaked out! Don't tell Mum!" She said hoarsely, picking up the pink silk that was her curtain and putting it under her bed.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Skibby appeared at the doorway.

"All your ord-ders have been met, Mistress." He stammered, swaying his hands to the hall.

Immediately, I forgot about Dember and Aletta and ran to my room. Next to my twin size bed was Tawn's cage, and she was already inside, cleaning her feathers again. Beside her, was my mahogany desk. My books were piled on top, along with fresh quills, ink and parchment. The fire was freshly lit in the chimney, and on the small coffee table in front of it was a warm mug of Apple Cider, which had a scoop of Vanilla IceCream stirred inside.

"Which book should I open first?" I squealed with excitement, closing my door and grabbing my mug.

I sat on my desk, pulled the closest book towards me and opened it up, placing the mug a few inches away.

"Standard Book of Spells, Grade One? Let's see what we have here..."

The spells and charms were all so fascinating, and useful. The Unlocking Charm would come in handy, as would the Wand-Lighting Charm. And the Fire-Making Spell I would definitely use. What made it even better for me is that I had photographic memory, so by the time I was halfway done with each book, I had remembered most of the spells, charms, plants and beasts.

"I can't wait until Hogwarts begins. I bet their Apple," I yawned, rubbing my eyes, "Cider is...much...better...than...thizzzzzz..."

The mug rolled out of my hands and clattered to the floor. I had fallen asleep on my desk, and in three hours, it was going to be six in the morning. Staying up all night studying for school before it's even started. What a wonderful excuse for not getting any sleep.

.

**•~•~LATER THAT EVENING~•~•**

.

"Can I see your wand?" Aletta asked me, putting her tiny hands out.

I turned it around in my fingers, admiring it and ignoring Aletta. It was beautiful. The handle had carved swirls, that slowly went up to the tip, diminishing and eventually blending into the core of the wand. It was curved a little, looking ever so slightly like a crescent moon.

My eyes were droopy due to the lack of sleep, and I had decided to take a nap in the Library when Aletta came in. She saw that I was looking at my wand and immediately began to pout, wanting one of her own.

"Please?" Aletta's voice pleaded, interrupting my thoughts.

"You'll get your own in three years." I told her, clutching the wand to my chest.

"But Vanice...I just wanna hold it!"

"But Aletta...it's mine." I said, standing up from the couch and walking away from her.

She stamped her foot down angrily, but I didn't look back. She did it again and I kept walking and left the Library, heading to my room. A soon as I stepped in, Tawn stopped pecking at her food and looked at me.

"Hrrrooo, hrrrooo!" She hooted, fluttering in her cage.

"Let me let you out Tawn. You must be annoyed being cooped up all day." I cooed, unlocking her cage door and stroking her head.

She soared out of her cage, swooping under my arms and using her talons to yank at my hair a bit. Giggling, I sat on my bed

"Tomorrow we go to Hogwarts, and I expect you to be the prettiest owl there." I said, watching her fly around my room.

As if telling me that I was stating the obvious, she landed on my knees and pecked me, then cooed in an ignorant tone.

I laughed and gave her a treat.

"Come help me with packing my books and supplies in my trunks." I told her standing up.

I pulled out two wooden trunks from under my bed, dragged them to the fluffy white rug in the middle of my room and opened each one, leaving the lid hanging open.

"Alright Tawn. Get me my books."

In a flash, she swooped down, grabbed two books from my desk with her talons and dropped them into the trunk, making a loud THUMP in the process. I arranged the books so that they were piled on top of each other, and as Tawn brought me the last book, I smirked, noticing that it was at perfect height.

"I'll get everything else. Thank you darling." I told her, noticing she was trying to claw onto the ink bottles.

The first trunk was soon filled with my books, telescope, phials, parchments, quills and ink. When it was all perfectly packed, and I moved onto the second one, which was to be filled with my robes.

"Alright, I'll put the winter-wear on the bottom...and the others on top...oh!"

My bag of sweets rolled out of my robe pocket and clattered onto the floor, spilling a few Droobles Best Blowing Gums. As I scrambled to pick them up, Tawn began to nip at my fingers.

"Ow! Tawn! That-OW! Alright! You can have one!" I yelled, throwing one across the room.

Angry and agitated, I picked up the rest of the candy, stuffed it back into the pouch and placed it on top of the robes slamming the lid shut. I glanced at Tawn and saw her happily chewing the bubble gum.

"How lovely." I muttered to her, putting my cauldron on top of the trunks and sliding them by my door. "A bird with the same sweet tooth as me. How absolutely lovely."

Tawn hooted back, as if giving me a smirk. I rolled my eyes and went to my closet to pick out some warm pajamas and then closed the curtains. Leaving the fire on, I crawled into bed and Tawn situated herself on my knees again. She cocked her head and hooted.

"Tomorrow's a big day." I mumbled to her. "A big day."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Alright, so I have some news. There will be two more OC's, and I really hope they're OK. One of them is necessary because of Snape's issue with Lily, and the other is just so Vanice can have a best friend. **

**•Question for the chapter...**

**- What is one of the biggest pet peeves you have with The Wizarding World?**

**R&R, favorite and follow, PM me and I'll see you next chapter!**


	6. I Hate Car Rides

How I managed to sleep through all the excitement and nervousness coursing through my body, I will never know. Gotten nine hours of sleep, gotten everything packed, gotten Tawn to get back in her cage and gotten Aletta to stop pestering me for the night? It WOULD only happen the day before the semester begins.

Mother was the one that woke me up. She yanked the curtains aside and let the sun in, pulled the covers off of me and laid down some Muggle clothing on the foot of my bed. Then she began to shake my shoulders, whispering into my ear.

"Today's the day Vanice."

Immediately, all feelings of drowsiness left me and anxiousness took its place. I stood up, snatched the clothes from the bed and ran into my bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Vanice, calm down!" My Mother laughed from the other side of the door.

She had picked out some black jean shorts, green sneakers and a black hoodie with green pockets.

'Nice choice Mother.' I complimented in my head, pulling on the shorts.

In twenty minutes, I had managed to straighten my hair, apply lip balm, and wash my face, which I must say was probably the quickest time ever. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Aletta sitting on my already fixed bed, swinging her legs and playing with her ponytail.

"Breakfast is ready." She said to me once she had noticed I was out.

Following Aletta down, my thoughts soared and rocketed all over my mind. Was the train going to be as nice as they say? Who will I sit by? What house will I be-

A cold watery feeling fell over me, and it trickled down until it hit my feet. I almost stopped walking. My house. I was about to be sorted. Slytherin was the only place I belonged. I was sure of it. Yet, there was a doubt in mind so minuscule, I had to search for it to find it. And once I had found it, it hit me hard.

"Van? Van, c'mon. Mum and Dad are-"

"Sorry Alett. Just...got caught up in the excitement." I assured her, snapping out of my thoughts.

She smiled and took the answer, hopping off into her seat at the table. I went and sat next to her, eyeing all the food the house elves had made for us. Mother was already biting into a marmalade covered toast, Father was drinking from his mug, reading The Daily Prophet. Aletta was stretching to snatch a hard-boiled egg, almost knocking over her milk.

"Careful Aletta." I told her, grabbing the soon to be tipped mug.

"Sorry." She replied, grabbing the egg and sitting back down.

I chuckled and grabbed my fork, stabbing the pancake that I had on my plate. We ate in silence, occasionally asking to pass the syrup or sugar. Finally, when our stomachs were full, Mother cleared her the throat and we all looked up.

"Today is a wonderful day for Vanice. And by the looks on the clock, it's time for us to leave. Aletta, sweety I'm sorry, but you can't come with us," Aletta pouted her lips, "I have something very important to discuss with Vanice."

My eyebrow involuntarily raised, curiosity getting the best of me. If we had something to discuss, that ment we needed time, and by time, she ment...

"Your Mother is going to be using the car. She won't be driving of course, it's already Charmed to drive itself to Kings Cross." Father explained, confirming my suspicions.

I groaned. I HATED the car. It was so bumpy, and it was never comfortable to sit in. I would much rather ride a Troll than spend a thirty minutes in that Muggle vehicle!

"I know dear, but believe me, it will be worthwhile." Mother said, giving me a wink.

It didn't take long to get everything in the back of the car. With a flick of Father's wand, my trunks hovered above my head and packed themselves neatly, Tawn's cage floating next to them and settling in the back seat.

"Alright Vanice. Get in. Say good-bye to your Father and Aletta." Mother told me, already sitting in the drivers seat.

Aletta ran to me and jumped on my shoulders, hugging me while saying gibberish in my ear: "GoodluckIhopeyouhavefunwritehomealotI'llmissyou." 

Holding the urge not to laugh, I pulled her off and kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you too." I assured her.

Then I turned to Father.

"I'll write as soon as I get sorted." I promised, remembering his wish from when he gave me the amulet.

He nodded and nudged his chin to the car. Mother was impatiently tapping her manicured nails on the window, indicating for me to get it. Without hesitation, I ran to the car, sat down in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. As soon as I did, the car turned on and began to pull out of the driveway. I could see Aletta jumping up and down from the rearview mirror, so I waved back, then slumped into the seat.

"Vanice, you already know most of what I'm going to tell you," Mother began, putting her hands on the wheel so it looked like she was driving. "but I still want you to listen very closely."

I nodded, twirling the amulet around my neck.

"The Cryptons are descendants from very respected, high class, Slytheirn Purebloods. You are not to taint the family by befriending Mudbloods or Halfbloods. Stay loyal to your house, and never betray. With that being said, I most likely expect you to be in Slytherin. Make friends wisely Darling, and make strong impressions that will last.

"The Boy Who Lived will be beginning his Hogwarts year as well. You should not befriend him, for he is a Halfblood. But what you should do, is watch his every move. He could become traitor, or an enemy."

I opened my mouth to speak; to question how my Mother knew all this, but she put a finger up, signaling me to be silent.

"Vanice, I want the best for you. There isn't a need for questions. Not yet." Then she smiled, took her hands off the wheel and opened the car door. "We're here."

Eagerly, we made our way through Kings Cross, dodging Muggles and trying not to rustle Tawn's cage too much. I grinned as I saw Platform Nine and Ten, and then I noticed the Platform in the middle. A couple of other wizards were already running through by twos, as not to seem suspicious.

Mother lightly pushed my shoulder, nodding to the Platform. Without a second thought, I gripped the cart that contained my trunks and Tawn, closed my eyes and sprinted to the brick supporter. The sound of a train whistle made me open my eyes a few seconds later. To my right was the beautiful Hogwarts Express. It appeared to shine with a gold tint, and it was already getting filled with other Hogwarts students.

"Gran! I lost Trevor!" I heard a boy scream beside me.

Rolling my eyes, I began to walk to the entrance when my Mother appeared at my side. She took my cart and rolled it to the side of the train.

"I'll load your stuff. Go inside, find a seat." Mother said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I gave her a smile and a hug, then walked off to the train door. A bustle of children were running up and down the corridors of the train, and you could faintly hear the yells of an older boy telling them to slow down. I chuckled and went to look for an empty compartment, dodging running children, flying cakes and loose cats. Eventually, I came to a corridor where it was basically empty, and it was pretty silent. I didn't notice that I was looking at the floor until I had bumped into someone, making us both fall onto the ground.

"Ow!" Cried the girl that I had bumped into.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Heyy! Guess who Vanice just bumped into!?haha, not telling you. :) not until next chapter.**

**•Question for the chapter...**

**-Name the place you would visit most in Diagon Alley/ Hogsmeade.**

**Love you all and thank you for reading! PM, R&R, favorite and follow!**


	7. Bloom of a Blonde Friendship

**I felt nice today, so here's a chapter ahead of time:)**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I jumped up and stretched out my hand to the girl, who was rubbing her head, making her light, long, shiny blonde hair shake. When she looked up and noticed my hand, she took it and stood up, smoothing out her skinny jeans.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you." I apologized once I had let go.

She didn't look at me at first. She was looking at the window, fixing her hair. When she turned around, I noticed she was really pretty, and that she had nice light blue eyes, almost gray.

"It's totally fine. I, like, wasn't looking where I was going either, 'cause I was checking out my reflection in the windows." She stopped and began to to look in the glass "It's like a mirror, but it's not. It's a window."

The impression I immediately got from her was 'dumb blonde'. I didn't necessarily mean to judge, but it was an easy conclusion to come to. The girl didn't seem that bad though. Slow, but nice. Clever, but not bright.

She turned back around to face me and her eyes widened, letting the lock of her hair she had in her fingers fall.

"Wow. You're like, totally pretty. No joke. Maybe even in my level of pretty. Or higher. So I'm OK with us being friends. And your hair! Oh my Merlin, it's so dark and silky!" She exclaimed, grabbing some of my hair and bringing it closer to my face

In efforts of not laughing at her outbursts, I stuck my hand out again and smiled.

"I'm Vanice Crypton." I said when she shook my hand.

"Lydia Serpance." She replied, returning the smile.

Serpance? Serpance, Serpance... That name seemed really familiar, and come to think of it, my Father might have mentioned it to me in several occasions...

She let go off my hand and tilted her head at my sudden silence. Then it clicked.

"Are you related to Reverend Serpance?" I asked her.

"He's like, my Daddy. My Mummy is Adelaide Serpance."

"I know you Father! He works with mine at the Ministry of Magic!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh! Is your Daddy, um...Xavier Crypton?" She asked me, putting her finger to her chin.

I nodded my head, smiling. I knew that Reverend had a daughter, but I had never met her. Mother mentioned her once, and that was when she was telling me the Pureblood family trees. She was related to the Malfoy's, on Lucius' side and her line of family was almost as powerful as mine.

"Hey, do you like, have somewhere to sit?" Lydia asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"Not really. That's why I was walking around." I admitted, putting my hands in my sweater pockets.

"Oh my Merlin, you can totally sit with us!" She exclaimed, jumping up and clapping her hands.

She snatched my hand and began to pull me deeper into the train, humming a song and grinning ear to ear.

"Us?" I managed to say, trying to keep up with her pace.

Abruptly, she stopped and giggled.

"Oh," she giggled again, "By us, I like, mean me, my cousin and his two friends."

I nodded slowly, and before I could respond, she pulled me again, eventually stopping at a door in the middle of the train. Letting go off my hand, she hastily began to knock on it.

"Dracey! Let us in! Goyle! Crabbe!" She called out, cupping her hand over her mouth.

"Dracey...?" I mumbled in question.

The door slid open and a boy with light blonde hair and gray eyes stood on the other side, wearing an annoyed expression.

"Lydia, I told you not to call me Dracey, and the lady with the cart already passed, so you missed-"

He stopped talking and glanced at me, blinked twice, turned back to Lydia, then back again to me.

"Vanice?" He said, tilting his head.

"Hey! How do you know that was her name? That's like, totally freaky." Lydia whispered, walking into the cabin and giving us a confused glare.

"Because we've met before." Draco and I answered, smirking.

Lydia nodded absently and sat down across from Crabbe and Goyle, who were happily munching on some Cauldron Cakes. Lydia helped herself to some Chocolate Frogs and leaned against the window, watching the parents pack and the rest of the students get onboard.

"I guess you were right about the goodbye thing." Draco chuckled, closing the door.

"Yeah, I just get that feeling." I said, giving Crabbe and Goyle a smile.

They smiled back, then quickly began to shift through their pockets. Surprisingly, the sound of a croak was heard. The boys snickered and pulled out a green toad from Goyle's jeans, putting it on the table and giving us triumphant grins.

Before we could question it, the train lurched forward and began to chug. I looked out the window and saw my Mother standing next to Narcissa and a woman who seemed to have the same hair, eyes and facial features as Lydia. Joyfully, I waved to Mother and she waved back. Then she tapped the necklace she had and mouthed the words, 'Don't Forget'. I nodded obediently, and waved to Narcissa and the woman. They politely waved back, then waved at Draco and Lydia, who were looking out the window on either sides of me.

"Well, what wands did you get?" Asked Draco, falling down in the seat next to me.

"Ten Inches, Yew, Dragon Heartstring." I answered, taking it out of my sweater pocket. "You?"

"Ten Inches, Hawthorne and Unicorn." He said nonchalantly.

The conversations we had were idle, and most of the time, we were snacking on the gigantic stack of sweets Draco bought. At one point, I had stuffed so many Chocolate Frogs in my mouth, I had partly choked.

"That was gross." Lydia mumbled, brushing her hair with her fingers.

I wa about to reply when a loud knocking came from the door, and it slid open. A chubby boy who looked like was crying for some time was standing next to a girl with obnoxiously unruly and curly honey hair. Her hands were at her hips and she had a determined look in her eye. She peeked her head inside the cabin and glanced around, than gave a loud sigh and looked at us.

"By any chance, have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." She said in a bossy tone.

My eyes flickered to Goyle and Crabbe, who were trying to stuff the toad they had back into their pocket.

"Neville?" Lydia and I repeated, sitting up and eyeing her.

She thrust he thumb at the boy next to her, then came into the cabin, sticking her hand out to me.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. I like your Muggle clothes." She complimented, giving me a warm smile.

I stared at her hand, then at her.

"Vanice Crypton. Now, I haven't seen any toad, but if I do, I'll be sure to...inform you. Have a good ride." I said, ignoring her hand and giving both of them a wave.

She was really arrogant. I knew it, no need to judge. Honestly, she thought she could just barge in here and pretend to be at my level of stature? Her surname didn't even ring a bell.

I could hear Draco, Goyle, Lydia and Crabbe trying to stifle laughs, but Hermione apparently didn't because she gave me a confused smile then walked out, closing the door.

As soon as the door clicked, we all burst into laughter.

"What a sap!" Goyle exclaimed slapping his knee.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**One of the new OC's has been introduced! She is in fact Draco's cousin, and is on Lucius' side of the family. Think I mentioned that already... Oh well.**

**•Q for the chapter...**

**-What would your boggart be?**

**See you guys next chapter! :D**


	8. Professor McGonagall's (Long) Speech

**This Friday has been fantastic, so I'm going to share my joy with you!**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

"What an idiot." I said smiling, shaking my head. "How did you two manage to steal it?"

Goyle was the first to answer.

"While Sneville was talking to his Gran, we decided to help him by loading the toad with us." He said with a sly grin.

Again, we burst into laughter. Crabbe, due to his wild arm movements, accidentally knocked down a bag of Bertie Botts Beans.

"Great job Vincent." Lydia snorted, popping a Droobles into her mouth.

Eventually, noon became night, and the train slowly came to a stop. We had already changed into our robes, and through the window, I could see the mountains and forest under the shadow of the night sky. We all crammed the rest of our sweets in our pockets, then followed everyone out of the train. Careful to stay close, we pushed everyone out of the way and towards a small platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Bellowed a loud and deep voice.

A large, hairy face bobbed above the rest of the faces, and a noticed he was smiling down at a boy with unruly black hair and glasses. Then he looked back up and lifted up a lantern.

"C'mon, follow me-anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

We stumbled to follow the giant down the steep path, and when we were five minutes into the path, Draco muttered something into my ear.

"Giant oaf. Seems a bit savage, he's the Gamekeeper here."

I struggled to keep from sniggering. It was true. His beard was wild and mangy, and his clothes seemed to be animal hide. I was about to agree when suddenly Lydia tripped, but she managed to catch herself by clinging into my shoulder.

"Ow! Like, why can't the path be made by velvet, or silk!" She exclaimed, standing up and fixing her hair.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The giant called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

A loud chorus of "Oooooh!" emitted from the crowd.

The narrow path opened slowly onto the edge of a large black lake, and perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle. It's windows were sparkling, and it was adorned with many towers and turrets.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The Gamekeeper called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

"You guys go ahead, I'll sit with them." I told them when they noticed we were five.

I went and sat next to a boy with dark skin and a girl with a pug like face.

"Vanice Crypton." I told them, giving them smiles.

"Blaise Zabini." Said the one with dark skin.

"Pansy Parkinson." The girl said, running her hand through her short black hair.

I recognized their surnames. Slytherin Purebloods. But way below me.

"Everyone in?" Shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats glided all at once, moving across the lake which was smooth as glass. I dipped my hand, letting it cut through the water. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle up ahead. It towered over us, getting nearer and nearer as we sailed closer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the giant, as the first boats reached the cliff.

We all bent down and were carried through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the front of the cliff. We went in and kept going, which felt as if we were going underground, until we got to a harbor. We clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles and I caught Lydia's eye.

"Vanice! Hurry, get over here!" She hissed, waving her hand.

I made my way through the crowd of students and stood between her and Draco. We walked up a flight of stone stairs, following the lantern. Crowding on the last stone step and before a huge oak front door, the Gamekeeper looked at us wearing a proud smile.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

I turned my head and saw that he was talking to Neville. The sound of three knocks was heard and I turned back to the door, which had swung open. A tall witch with black hair in green robes stood at the entrance. She wasn't smiling, and she had a stern feeling wavering around her.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Said the giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She held the door wide open. The entrance hall was huge. The stone walls were lit by flaming torches on the wall and the ceiling was too high to see, and the magnificent marble staircase that faced us led us to the upper floors.

"Wow." I mumbled, and Crabbe and Goyle agreed in hushed voices.

We followed Professor McGonagall through the corridor, and the sound of jumbled voices came from a door to our right. But instead of leading us in there, she led us into a small empty chamber.

As soon as we had all squeezed inside, she cleared her throat and gave us a smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

My stomach made a sudden jump, and I let out a quiet whimper. McGonagall continued, not noticing my sound of anxiety.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of th rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I noticed her eyes lingered on Neville and on a boy with red hair, who had a smudge on his nose. Beside me, Lydia began to flatten her hair. I heard her say something else, but I was eyeing Hermione, who was blabbering about spells she had memorized that I don't notice when McGonagall had left.

"So like, what did she say?" Lydia asked me.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Do you guys like Lydia? I do. Haha:)**

**•Question for the chapter...**

**-What class would you fail in at Hogwarts?**

**Buh Byeee:)**


	9. The Salazar Five

McGonagall had come back and told us to get in a line soon after an incident with a few ghosts. We walked towards the Great Hall and I gasped. It was marvelous. Thousands of candles hovered above four long tables, and golden plates and goblets adorned the top of them. Students all turned to look at us as we passed, making me queasy. We were lead up to the front and a stool stood before us. McGonagall stood beside it and placed an old wizards hat on it. It was old, withered and dusty. Then suddenly, it twitched and the brim of it opened, as if it had a mouth...and began to sing:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can sort them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patients Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Giggling, I clapped along with the others. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still. Slowly McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

She was fat, with a pink rounded face and pigtails. The hat slid over her eyes and the hall fell silent, waiting for an answer.

"She's fat." Lydia muttered.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

The table on the right cheered as Pudgy went over to sit down.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted again.

I closed my eyes for a while. I knew my name was going to be said soon, because Crabbe was already called and sorted into Slytherin. I must've missed when she called my name the first time because Draco nudged me, making me open my eyes.

"Crypton, Vanice!"

The hall fell quiet, again. Nervously, I shuffled up to the stool and sat in it. The hat went over my eyes, and the last thing I saw was Lydia giving me a thumbs up, next to Draco who was giving me an encouraging smile.

"Well, well, well. Another Crypton. I remember sorting your Father and your Mother." The hat said inside my head. "But you...you are rather tricky. Many different traits."

"Like what?" I asked in my mind, with a shaky tone.

"You are clever, very intelligent. A good Ravenclaw mind. Yet, you have a heart...even though it's not open to everyone. Hufflepuff would accept you. And you are brave. Not afraid of speaking out. Gryffindor would be proud to have you in his house. But what really catches my attention is your ambition, your thirst to do whatever it takes to prove yourself. You want to be in Slytherin above all."

"I'm all that?" I asked in doubt.

The hat chuckled, making it move on top of my head.

"Most people don't know what they are until they try me on. But I can see that you already have pictured yourself where you want to be, and it is the best choice. The path you are taking will lead you to greatness." The hat told me, then I felt it opening his mouth and it shouted to the room-

"SLYTHERIN!"

A large applause came from the table on the right at the end of the hall. Standing up, I walked over, and an empty space was waiting for me beside Crabbe. I sat down gave him a smile before looking back to watch the sorting.

"Goyle, Gregory!"

As we watched Goyle put on the hat, Crabbe leaned closer to my ear.

"Yours took longer than usual." He whispered.

"How long?" I whispered back.

" 'Bout three minutes." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat suddenly cried, and Goyle walked over, grinning and sitting on Crabbe's left.

"Hey mate, glad you made it." Crabbe told him, slapping his back.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Immediately, I stopped chuckling and turned my head to see the bushy haired, buck-toothed girl. The hat slid over her eyes and a moment of silence passed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Good riddance." I mumbled.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Instantly, I craned my neck to see him get on the stool, but the hat had barely touched his head when it cried out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Clapping and cheering, we made a space for him between Crabbe and I.

"At least yours was short." I told him once the clapping had died down.

He chuckled, but we immediately became quiet when McGonagall called out the next name.

"Potter, Harry!"

A mumble of words and whispers floated amongst the room, and as the boy with untidy hair stepped up, the lightning scar he had was barely visible once be put the hat on.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin..." I silently prayed, crossing my fingers under the table.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A boom of cheers erupted from the table on the opposite end of us, and two identical red haired boys where yelling out: "We got Potter, we got Potter!"

"Red hair, worn down robes, more children than they can afford...must be the Weasley's." Draco said, making Crabbe and Goyle snicker.

"Serpance, Lydia!"

"I can't see." I hissed, angry that a second year's head had blocked my view.

"There isn't a doubt that she'll be in Slytherin. After all, she's my cousin." Draco told me.

No sooner than he had told me, the hat bellowed out to the Hall:

"SLYTHERIN!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Helloooo fellow Potterheads! I just want to thank the new follows and favorites I have gotten, and I am pleased to announce that the Salazar Five have all been sorted! *Claps Madly* **

**•Q for the Chapter...**

**- Name your favorite character in Harry Potter and why!**

**I hope to see you all next chapter, R&R, F&F and Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!**


	10. Hoggy-Warty-What-Now?

The Sorting was finished after Blaise was made Slytherin, and McGonagall took the hat away, rolling up the scroll and dragging the stool with her.

My stomach growled.

"Hungry, are we?"

I looked up and saw that the second year that had blocked my view was talking to me, raising an eyebrow.

He had tussled, chocolate hair and had eyes to match. His face was rectangular and tanned, yet some part of me told me that his perfect smile wasn't genuine to the rest of my friends.

"Felix Rower, second year, Chaser for the House. And you are-"

"Vanice Crypton." I responded looking sideways at Lydia.

"Well, just wait until Dumbledore finishes his welcome, then you'll be able to eat." Felix winked at me, then turned to the front.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Draco hissed into my ear with pure disbelief.

I didn't get time to answer; Dumbledore has stood up. He stretched his arms wide open, as if trying to hug us all.

"Welcome!" He said in a booming voice. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Thank you!"

Then he sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered, but I looked at Lydia with confusion.

"This man's mad!" I exclaimed, blowing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Don't worry about him, just start eating. Food's here." Crabbe said, indicating with his fork to the sudden pile of food before us.

Happily, gratefully and quickly, I filled my plate with some roast beef, a boiled potato, fries, steak and carrots.

As I took a bite of my fries, something cold brushed behind my back, and I spun to come face to face with another ghost.

"How are you, Bloody Baron?" Felix asked it, raising his goblet in salute.

"Well, thank you Rower. New Snakes I suppose?" He said in a dreary voice.

He had a silver stains on his robes, a gaunt face and blank eyes, and just the sight of him made my spine tingle. Not in fear though. Just with the energy he set around him.

When we nodded back to him, he walked through the table and sat next to Pansy, who seemed irritated with the seating arrangements.

"Dis ish delishus." Goyle managed to say, with a mouthful of peas in his mouth.

"I don't like peas. They taste nasty." Lydia said, biting into her bacon.

When we had eaten as much as we could, and everyone was rubbing their stomachs, the plates cleaned themselves of all traces of food, leaving them sparkling like before.

And then, the dessert took the empty patters place.

"Tarts!" I exclaimed, diving for a cherry one and biting into it.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle started laughing, and Lydia was giggling, taking a spoonful of chocolate-chip-mint-ice-cream.

And then at last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat in the middle of the table at the front. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First years should note that the forest grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

His eyes flashed to the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch and Mrs. Snape, our caretakers, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed, but I stayed focused on him. What would be hiding there?

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

With a flick of his wand, a golden ribbon flew out of the tip, floating above the candles and tables and curving itself into cursive words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore said, "and off we go!"

Mother always said I had a beautiful voice, only it's was difficult to sing without a melody. I tried my best, and beside me, Crabbe and Goyle sounded like screeching crows, while Lydia sounded very off in pitch. Draco was muttering under his breath, scowling at the words above us.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do some filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times, and the Weasley twins were last, singing to a slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted them to the last line, and when they were done, he clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Why such a short chapter!? Why!? Calm down, that's why I'm adding another one at the same time. **

**•Q for the Chapter...**

**-Who is your favorite professor?**

**Comment answer, R&R, F&F and remember, NEVER TICKLE A SLEEPING DRAGON!**


	11. The Most Glorious House of Them All

**I believe I promised a second CHAPTER!? Here it is(:**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The Slytherins followed a fifth year prefect in an organized fashion down a hallway and deeper into the castle, each step getting darker and colder.

Eventually, we were lead to the front of a wall in the dungeons. The prefect- Marcus Flint -looked to the wall and then back to us.

"This is the entrance to our Common Room. None of you will ever tell or hint at where we are, or do the same with our passwords. They change each fortnight, so remember them. They are also posted on the board in the common room."

Then he turned to the wall and in a loud voice said,

"Dolosus!"

The brick wall slowly disappeared, making a passage visible to the Common Room. We all filed in slowly, taking in our surroundings. It was incredible.

We had walked in under the staircase, and before us was three couches, possibly for meetings and such. The room had a greenish tinge, and there was black fireplaces on either ends of the room. The couches that where in front of them were dark green and leathery, and there were tables that had green lamps for studying, and bookshelves lined the two stairways above us that led to two different sides of the second floor. A large portrait of Salazar Slytherin was in the middle of the staircases where they met, and the extra shelves were decorated with skulls, phials and artifacts. A chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling, giving the room and grand but cold atmosphere.

I loved it.

Flint arranged us all on the couches in front of the entrance and told us to wait for the Severus Snape, Head of our House. There was only twelve of us, and everyone was mostly looking around, admiring our new home.

"This place is totally my style." Lydia said happily, letting her eyes rest on a skull by her.

We all murmured in agreement but fell silent when a man with a hooked nose, shoulder length black hair and black robes strode in, giving us all a nasty stare. In a swift movement, he nodded to Flint, who put his head down and walked away, upstairs to the left side. Then he raised an eyebrow, cleared his throat, and stood before us, nose up.

"You are all Slytherins now. Snakes. This house is of pride and ambition. Cunningness, power and unity. We are the most feared house of them all, for we are what we were born to be. Leaders. Now, I will tell you that you are all Snakes, and you are all one. Do not turn your back on a fellow Slytherin, lie or disown your house. Stay loyal. Above all, stay together.

"Slytherins are not wild, unmannered wizards and witches. We are refined ladies and gentlemen. That also means we have schedules. A strict one. Prefects will give each of you a list of all rules, times and regulations. Anything out of order, I will make sure to fix it." He gave us all a glare, "Any questions."

He said the last phrase as if daring us to ask. And I felt daring. My hand shot up in the air, my stare not wavering from him.

"Yes Ms. Crypton?" He said, seeming surprised that I had the guts to speak.

"What class do you teach, Sir?" I asked with honest wonder.

"Potions." He said simply, then looked around again. "Any more questions?"

Pansy put her hand up slowly, glancing sideways at me.

"Yes Ms. Parkinson?"

"Is it normal for a girl to be nosy on the first day?" She snickered, finally giving me full on stare.

I widened my eyes, and was about to open my mouth to defend myself when Snape spoke.

"I will not tolerate arrogance from you, Miss. Parkinson, so I suggest keeping your mouth silent."

A chorus of snigger and "Ohh's" followed, and I could've sworn Snape had given me a smile. Pansy looked at him opened mouthed, then gave me a nasty glare, in which a waved my fingers back at her.

"Anymore relevant questions?"

When there were no more, Snape cleared his throat again and waved his arms to the left.

"This way upstairs is the boys dormitories." Then he swung his arms to the right. "And this is the girls dormitories. Off you go."

Slowly, we all stood up and headed to our dormitories. Lydia and I found a room together, along with a girl named Millicent Bulstrode and Jean Hatcher. As I turned the covers up and picked out my pajamas, I was focusing on how beautiful the bedroom was. There was two beds by each other with a space in between on each side of the room, making four beds in total. Between the second and third bed was a space for the entrance of the room. Black cabinets were shelved in the gap of Lydia's bed and mine, as was for Millicent and Jean. Our trunks were at the foot of our beds and at the bottom of the beds were even more drawers. What really was the best part was that about ten feet from our trunks was a window that showed the lake. It was breathtaking, as if looking at a genuine aquarium.

"Like, wow. The coverts are almost identical to home." Lydia said, astonished.

She picking the cloth up with her slender fingers and brought it closer to her face, analyzing it.

Then, in almost a whisper, Jean cleared her throat in sharp cough, making us turn to face her. She timidly began to wring her hands, and I immediately got the memory of Skibby.

"What is it Jean." Millicent grunted, her eyes on the fish swimming by.

"We have to go to bed, Professor Snape said we have to wake up early tomorrow."

I was about to tell her not to boss me around when Lydia spoke up behind me.

"Well, I need my beauty sleep. So I'm going to bed, and not because you to me to, 'cause like, I don't take orders from anyone."

Millicent chuckled, which sounded more like a grunt, and followed Lydia's lead, heading straight for bed. Once everyone was tucked in, I headed for some parchment and a quill, and began the letter to my parents.

_'Dear Mother and Father,_

_I have fulfilled the family wish in becoming a Snake, and the reward was the best house at Hogwarts. I am sharing a room with Lydia Serpance, her father works at the Ministry, and I am sure I will have a great time here...'_

.

**•~•~The Following Morning~•~•**

.

I woke up soon after Jean, and she didn't notice me for she ran out of the room, holding a bundle of clothes and robes.

"Her hair is a disaster."

I looked to my left and saw Lydia, rubbing her eyes and leaning on her arm, looking at the closed door.

"It's so stringy and dry." She mumbled, rolling onto her back and throwing the pillow over her head.

"Oh c'mon. Have you seen Parkinson's hair?" I asked incredulously.

"Please, I haven't eaten breakfast yet, and I don't want that ugly cow in my mind." Lydia groaned.

She threw the pillow off the bed, and started getting up and opening he drawers. A loud snore made us jump, and a loud thump made us turn to face Millicent's bed. She was hanging from the edge, her mouth hinged open and drool seeping out.

"Ew!" Lydia giggled. "Let's get out of here!"

I nodded, holding in my laughter, and grabbed my robes. Lydia pulled me out and into the bathrooms, where a few girls were already dressed, including a certain cow.

She was surrounded by a few other Slytherin girls who were pretty enough to win a Goblin Look-Alike contest. They were giggling and laughing at the mirror, but when Pansy looked up, her smirk was wiped clean off.

"Oh look. It's Crypton. Lazy enough to just get out of bed, huh?"

She turned around to face me and crossed her arms. Besides me, Lydia was pulling out her wand from her robes and giving me a smirk.

"Look Parkinson, you shouldn't be talking. You were too lazy to notice your robes are on backwards." I spat, rolling my eyes and heading to the showers.

Lydia followed, leaving an embarrassed Pansy behind. As we took our showers and got dressed the right way, I heard loud clicks of heels come into the bathroom.

"Alright, out! Severus won't be kept waiting, and honestly, have you not noticed your robes are on backwards? Out! Out!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**I hope I did good in making a Slytherin common room. I used a picture of Pinterest to help me, and once I figure out how, I'll put the link.**

**Who is the mysterious woman? Why does she wear heels?! WHY AM I ASKING ****_YOU_**** THESE QUESTIONS? Hahah:)**

**•Question for the Chapter...**

**-WHO IS THIS PERSON AND WHY DOES SHE WEAR HEELS!?**

**Comment answer, R&R F&F and never, ever ever ever tickle a sleeping dragon.**


	12. Archidia Snape, Friend or Foe?

******ATTENTION! READ!******

**Hehey! Glad that got your attention! I just have have a few things to say before you start reading this wonderful chapter.**

**First of all, I would like to thank the following two people for reviewing all my chapters (more specifically the ones with Questions):**

**-LightsPast**

**-Stephanie Snape Angela Black**

**Seriously, you guys make me happy. I would really like more reviews, I've been getting a lot of favorites and follows and I am SO grateful for it, but it's really motivational to read what you guys think and like about the chapters. I put the questions up for a reason so you would kinda HAVE to review, but it's not working -.-'**

**I really hope more reviews happen and I'm really grateful you Potterheads like the story. Thanks a bunch.(:**

**Now, on with the story!**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Who is that?" I asked myself, putting on my robes and putting my hair back with a green headband.

"That's Archidia Snape. Professor Snape's wife." Jean whispered to me.

I caught of glimpse of her as all the girls rushed out, and finally, everyone but Lydia and I left. Lydia was calmly brushing her hair and I was fixing my robes.

"Names." A silky voice snapped behind us.

Through the mirror, I saw a tall pale beautiful woman with dark hair to match mine. She had piercing blue eyes and full rosy lips, and her features were very elegant and high. Her robes were dark green and at the neck was a Slytherin pendant. The sleeves looped around her middle finger and flowed down, and her robes stopped at her mid thighs at the front and at the back were longer, trailing down to the floor.

"Vanice Crypton and Lydia Serpance." Lydia said, giving her a smile once her hair was braided back.

"Ah, Severus said to look for you two." Archidia sighed, "Well, I'm glad it wasn't that girl with the robe problems..."

I smiled at her, surprised how she has quickly changed from aggravated to sweet. She swayed her arms to the door and gave us a wink.

"You're late for Severus' morning speech, I'll take you to the Great Hall. If anyone asks, you were with me."

We followed her to the Common Room, where it was empty, except for two house elves who were fixing the couches.

"You both have your wands?" Archidia asked, walking out into the dungeons.

"Yes, but why would we-"

"You should always have your wands. Always." Archidia interrupted.

We walked out and headed to the Great Hall when she abruptly stopped and began to search through her robe pockets.

"Severus gave me two extras. Here, so you're prepared."

She thrust a parchment under each our noses and I managed to read the title 'Daily Schedule'. As we walked, I read the paper carefully.

.

_Monday-Thursday:_

_•6:00 a.m. to 7:00 a.m.- Wake up, shower and be in the Common Room dressed and ready for breakfast._

_•Any time between classes is to be used wisely and appropriately._

_•After classes are done for the day, you are free to do as you please as long as they are abiding school rules._

_Friday-Sunday:_

_•No classes._

_•Time is expected to be used to study and finish homework._

.

"Alright, let's go find your seats. Hurry, Severus will be handing out schedules soon." Archidia said, snapping me back to reality.

Lydia and I walked through the middle of tables and managed to spot Crabbe and Goyle, who were on either sides of a flustered Draco. We rushed over and I sat between Goyle and Draco and Lydia on the other side of him.

"You're red." I mumbled to him, reaching over to grab a slice of toast.

"Oh shut it." He snapped, looking down and running a hand through his hair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Pansy tried holding my hand." He groaned, wiping his right hand on his robes.

"That cow likes you?!" I exclaimed disgusted.

"Shut it! She's so annoying. Just this morning she tried sitting with us during the speech!" He said, then widened his eyes and turned to look at Lydia and I. "Speaking of which, where were you two?"

"With Archidia." Lydia giggled, glancing at Snape.

Crabbe spoke up, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Who?"

"Archidia Snape. You know, Mrs. Snape, one of the caretakers?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh! She was the one who was speaking to Snape before the speech!" Goyle mumbled.

Crabbe made an expression of slow realization, and at that moment Snape came around, passing out another parchment of paper.

"Your schedules...don't loose them, I am not going to give you another..." He mumbled, giving Lydia and I one with a wink.

"We've got Transfiguration first!" Goyle said happily.

"Yes but that's with the Gryffindor Head of House." Draco muttered, looking over at the loudest table on the Hall.

"They're so uncultured." Lydia said swinging her hair back.

"I really don't think they can help it. I mean, they're Head of House doesn't even care to keep them quiet." Said I with pity.

"Let's just leave. The sooner we leave, the sooner my ears will stop pounding." Said Draco, standing up and giving us a smirk.

We followed him out, Goyle and Crabbe at the back of us and Draco leading. As soon as we entered the common room, we dispersed to our rooms, getting our supplies and books. Lydia was last to come back down because she was having trouble deciding on what phials to bring.

"Lydia, we're not even going to Potions yet. We're going to Transfiguration." Goyle told her, giving her a look.

"Let's just go." Draco urged, walking off to the door.

"Draco, do you even know where it _IS_?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Well...no...but I can find it!"

Suddenly there was a chuckle from behind us and we all turned to face Felix, who was leaning coolly against a couch. He was giving us a smirk, turning his wand around his fingers and fixing his Slytherin tie.

"The Transfiguration Room is near the Middle Courtyard. You can't miss it. Plus, it's on the map that's on the back of your Daily Schedule." He said calmly.

"Thanks _Felix_." Draco spat, rolling his eyes and emphasizing his name sarcastically.

"No problem Malfoy." Felix mumbled.

He walked up to us, then redirected himself to me. "If you want, I can show you myself, and later you can hang with my friends. You can meet Magnolia Reevus, and Patrick Grodan -you've heard of him right?- and then-"

"Felix I would love to, but I think I should go find my first class, don't you agree?" I told him, slowly backing up to the exit where everyone was waiting.

"Right. Maybe next time. Hope you like Hogwarts."

And with that, he shuffled off, going to the boys dormitories and letting me go.

"Jeez. Like, persistent much?" Lydia muttered as we walked off, map in hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, turning left through the castle.

"Like, never mind..."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**I basically said what I needed to say up top...but what did you guys think about Archidia? She was tough to think of, but I'm not quite sure if I made her sound alright.**

**•Q for the Chapter...**

**-Favorite Harry Potter Quote!**

**-Should I start answering my own questions? **

**Comment answer, ****R&R****(!), F&F aEd Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!**


	13. Matches to Needles, Professors to Hags

**I ****_was_**** was going make this chapter 13...but it'll be annoying that it'll actually be chapter 14, so we're saying that this is chapter 14 and we skip 13 because its bad. Ok? Ok.**

**Also I'd like thank the new reviewers, hopefully you don't stop and keep answering the questions. (: thanks!**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

The first thing we saw as we approached the Transfiguration Courtyard was Professor McGonagall, who was giving everyone who passed a stern look. She had her hair up in a tight bun and had maroon robes on, yet she didn't have her spectacles on; they were dangling from her neck.

We walked by, not giving her a glance when she spoke up in a tight voice.

"Tighten your tie, Mr. Malfoy."

Annoyed, Draco heaved his books into Goyle arms. Then he began to fumble with his tie, tightening it while mumbling angrily under his breath.

"I thought the old bat was blind without her glasses." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Five points from Slytherin for your cheek, Miss. Crypton."

I gripped my books and gritted my teeth in aggravation, stalking off with Lydia by my side. I wasn't going to argue. I had called her an old bat, but honestly what good was it to take points off? It was the truth. I already disliked her, thinking she was better than a Crypton.

We walked into the classroom and I was immediately surprised at how the desks were filled up. An empty table was near the far left, holding exactly five chairs. I sat in the middle, with Lydia and Crabbe to my left and Draco with Goyle to my right. I could see Pansy across the room, darting glances at us. Well, more like glancing at Draco.

"Class is about to begin!" I heard Jean hiss to everyone.

Sure enough, the bell rang soon after everyone quieted down and McGonagall strode in, giving us each a hard stare. Her eyes lingered on us for a second longer, and finally she stood at the front, arms behind her back and head high.

"If you remember from yesterday night, I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress. Before we begin class, I would like to lay out the foundation of the sessions we have ahead."

She cleared her throat and began to walk around, talking rather loud.

"Transfiguration. A class that is one of the most difficult here at Hogwarts. You will quickly learn that it is not just changing a desk into, say, a pig, (which she quickly did by a flick of her wand),and it is in fact hard work and dedication." She turned the pig back into a desk, receiving snickers and 'oohs' of fascination.

"I will not tolerate tomfoolery of any sort while using Transfiguration. I am a strict but fair teacher. And I surely hope we will not have any consequences on the first day. Now, let us begin."

She waved her wand over the chalkboard and in loopy letters were the words:

Open your books to page 3 and read the Basic Transfiguration Directions with a partner. Then write them down in your notes for future references.

A bundle of voices immediately rose, and I took my textbook out, opening it and placing it in front of me.

I didn't need to read them. The directions where fresh in my mind.

"Um, I'm no master at numbers, but I'm like pretty sure five isn't an even number."

I smiled at Lydia and leaned closer, lowering my voice.

"I know this. I'm not going to read."

"Oh you're not are you?"

We snapped our heads up and saw McGonagall, tapping her wand against her palm. She raised an eyebrow and slammed my book closed.

"Then you won't have a problem reciting them to me, will you?"

The whole class had gone silent, and everyone was looking at us.

"No problem at all, Professor." I said, then looked at her with a smug expression. "One, make sure you have confidence in what you are transfiguring and are focused. Two, make precise and strong wand movements. And three. Do not think that you will get it on your first attempt, but always be positive."

Professor McGonagall had not changed her stern expression, but instead opened my book again and flicked her wand behind her.

A red box floated beside her, and slowly, matches flew out and dispersed themselves to each student, landing before us on the desks. Then she grabbed one and cleared her throat.

"I believe you all have gotten enough time write them down. Now you have your new task. A simple transfiguration. A match to a needle."

I picked up my wand, not even paying attention to her lesson on how to succeed. I was going to teach her that a Crypton never gets put down.

.

**•~•~AFTER CLASS~•~•**

.

"You should've gotten at least ten points!"

"And the old hag only gave you five!"

"Considering you got seven matches into needles!"

"Not counting the four you did for us."

I chuckled as my best friends praised me for my success in our first class. McGonagall had noticed my needles and had mumbled "Five points to Slytherin." without giving me a glance. I personally didn't care as much about the point amount. The feeling of her being showed up and angered by me gave me good satisfaction.

"Oh the old hag can give me whatever points. She's just bitter." I told them as we reached the Slytherin Common Room.

A lot of other students were already sitting and taking a rest, while others were still practicing the last lesson.

"What do we have next?" Crabbe asked.

Lydia shuffled to take out the schedule, accidentally dropping her quill and some of her notes onto the floor.

"Clumsy..." A voice sang.

I whipped my head left and saw that it was Pansy, surrounded by her friends.

Crabbe and Goyle bent down to help Lydia with her things, while Draco and I were blocking them, arms crossed. I could hear Lydia's angry mutters and finally they stood up, schedule in hand.

We calmly walked away and say at a nearby couch, crowding around Goyle who had the parchment.

"Can I breathe?" Goyle asked sarcastically, pushing us off. "We have History of Magic next."

Immediately, Draco groaned, covering his face with his hand in agony.

"What?" Crabbe asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"My Father told me about the professor who teaches History of Magic. It's a ghost, Professor Binns. And he is the most boring and ridiculous professor!"

I flinched and grabbed my books.

"Let's just go." Crabbe said, standing up. "It can't be that bad."

.

**~•~•One Eternity(Class) Later~•~•**

.

And it turned out that _was_ the worst and most pathetic class. I had taken a nap throughout half of it and the other I was passing notes with Lydia.

"I'm so tired!" I moaned, falling onto a couch facedown.

"You took a nap during class." Draco chuckled, moving my legs so he could sit.

"Well taking naps takes energy." I said, but it came out very muffled.

"Well you'll need energy. Next we have Potions. With Gryffindor."

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**Hey! I believe I foreshadowed pretty well? Hm? If you don't get it then...sorry. I'm pretty bad at foreshadowing. Hah.**

**•Q of the Chapter...**

**-What has been your favorite part in the story so far?**

**So R&R, F&F, and NEVER TICKLE A SLEEPING DRAGON!**

**Oh and PM me. I get lonely and uncreative sometimes... ;_;**


	14. The Art Of Embarrassing A Gryffindor

"You're kidding right?" Lydia said agape.

"Wish I was." Draco muttered.

"There's only one good thing that comes from this." I said lifting up my head.

"What?"

"The Professor is our Head of House, Snape."

Crabbe and Goyle sighed in relief and Lydia squealed in joy. Draco snapped his fingers and smirked.

"That Potter boy is going to be there." He said in a sly voice.

"Not before us." I said sitting up.

Everyone gave me a quick nod before grabbing their things. Then we bolted out, dodging other students and teachers; wedging ourselves through the tangles of people. Finally we made it to the correct class in the dungeons. We were five minutes early, and as we stood at the doorway, we could see Professor Snape and Archidia talking while fixing cauldrons and desks. I was going to take a step in when Draco grabbed my hand, causing an immediate blush to form on my cheeks.

"We shouldn't just barge in." He whispered, oblivious to my reaction.

"I'm sure we'll," I took in some air to calm myself down, "...be fine."

I walked in and shook off my embarrassment. It was a very odd moment, but I didn't have a chance to ponder about it any further because when I was five feet into the classroom, Archidia looked up and gave me smile, ushering me in warmly.

"Hello again Vanice, Lydia. And I see that you've brought Draco, Vincent and Gregory. How lovely."

"Yes, well we wanted to see if you needed help before class." Goyle said.

"How sweet. Isn't it, Severus?" Archidia said, placing the cauldron down and facing Snape.

"I suppose. Why don't you all put your books down and help Archidia with cleaning the potion mess near the front." Snape said, giving us a half smile.

Lydia and I happily helped, while Goyle, Draco and Crabbe were halfheartedly scrubbing the floor.

"Vanice, I heard you out staged McGonagall." Snape when there was two minutes left.

"Yes. I did. Am I going to be punished?" I asked as I sat in my seat next to Draco.

"No. In fact, I'm quite proud of you. Already you've proven you are top in Transfiguration on the first day. If you ask me, that deserves a prize." Snape chuckled looking through his cabinets.

Then he took out a raindrop shaped phial that shimmered a strange red. He handed it over to me just as Pansy and a few other students arrived. There was a minute left before the bell would ring.

"I'll tell you what it's for after class." Archidia whispered to me before leaving the classroom.

"Look. It's Potter and Weasley." Draco told me, smirking as try struggled to find seats.

I chuckled and the bell suddenly rang. The class became immediately silent and Snape walked around, giving us all a stare. I felt like I was in an opposite version of McGonagalls class because Professor Snape stopped at as and smirked.

Then he took out a long parchment and began to call out names. Eventually he got to Potter and said the name with such disgrace I was actually surprised.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco and I had to cover our mouths to hide our snickers, and behind I could tell that Lydia, Crabbe and Goyle were doing the same.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. No one dared to even cough. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. Which I am sure I that at least five of you are not."

At this he snatched a glance at us and I couldn't help but grin. From the corner of my eye I could see Granger giving Snape a pleading look, as if asking for a chance to prove herself.

'Not a chance.' I thought to myself.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

A lightbulb went off in my head and I calmly raised my hand. I knew this. Granger practically shot her hand up and I saw that Potter had a very confused look.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Granger was having a difficult time raising her hand higher without leaving her seat. My hand calmly stayed up while I kept elbowing Draco, who was shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape said, staring into Potters eyes.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, I rolled my eyes. What a trick question. A sound startled me and I looked back and saw that Granger had stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Potter quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Half of the class began to laugh and giggle. What an idiot boy. Foolish and cheeky. I gave up and put my hand down. Surely Snape wouldn't want me to embarrass him anymore, would he?

The Snape surprised me.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "Vanice, you've been very patient. Would you care to enlighten the class?"

I smirked at Granger, who had a look of pure disbelief. Then I glared at Potter.

"Of course Professor." I said happily. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, it was a trick question. They're the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Anything I missed Professor?"

"Not at all. Perfect actually. Ten points to Slytherin." Snape said proudly. Then he eyes the rest of the class. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Suddenly a riot of noise began and everybody began to rummage for quills and parchment.

Faintly, I heard Snape say "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

The class was probably the best I've ever taken. Snape preferred us above everyone else and by the end of the hours, we were put into pairs and began to brew a simple potion to cure boils.

Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except for Lydia, Draco Crabbe, Goyle and I. We were praised instead of embarrassed.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Lydia had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Neville had somehow managed to melt another Gryffindor's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, acting as if acid was set free. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"What a fool!" I hissed, lifting my robes and crossing my arms angrily.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, as if reading my mind.

He then cleared the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. I held back a snigger.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at a Gryffindor. Then he rounded on Potter and Weasley, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

I laughed along with Lydia.

"You're cruel!" I heard a voice tell us.

I spun around and saw a Gryffindor staring angrily at us.

"I really don't think I care." I spat, getting off the stool and continuing with my potion.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**I think I did good in this. I kinda used a lot of what J.K. Rowling used to make this chapter but I tried my best to make it...Salazar Five-ish. Hah.**

**•Q for the Chapter**

**-What's is the phial?**

**-Is the blush that appeared on Vanice natural? *wink wink***

**Alright, so R&R, F&F and PM me! Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon and I hope more people join the Fanart Contest!**


	15. My Moods Are No Longer A Secret

Once everyone had packed their supplies, Snape passed by us and slipped a note into my One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi textbook swiftly, making sure that no one noticed.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but I didn't dare open it now. Most likely during lunch. Which was next.

The bell soon rang and I didn't glance back at Snape, and instead I walked with Lydia, who was heading back to the Common Room to put her things back.

"While you're at it dear cousin, mind putting mine back too?" Draco smirked, putting his supplies on top of Lydia's.

My eyes widened as I saw Lydia bend her knees below the weight on her arms. Immediately I took half of her supplies and balanced them on mine, giving Lydia less weight to carry.

"Draco!" I hissed as she gave him an angry glare.

Startled, Draco looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean what? Lydia was about to drop her things!" I scolded, nudging Lydia for us to leave.

"Aw c'mon! I wasn't even offending _YOU_ this time!" Draco groaned grabbing my shoulder.

"But Lydia is my best friend!" I said turning around.

"Don't get angry Vanice! I'm sorry, alright! I'm sorry Lydia." Draco exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense.

"It's, like, OK Dracey!" Lydia giggled.

"Here," Draco said, grabbing a bit of mine and Lydia's supplies. "Let me help."

I rolled my eyes but kept walking. Behind me I could hear that he shoved the books into Goyle and Crabbe's arms. I held back a giggle.

A trip to our dormitories later, we were ready for lunch. As we walked, the note that Professor Snape gave me weighed more and more in my pocket as my impatience grew.

When we finally made it to our table, I hastily began to dig through my pockets. Beside me Lydia coughed under her breath:

"I noticed your blush."

Half choking on air, I clenched the note in my pocket, giving her a glare that said 'Shut it'.

She batted her eyelashes at me innocently, but I could tell a devious smile was growing in her lips.

"Alright let's get to it. What does the note say?" Draco urged, not paying attention to Lydia and I.

"What?"

"Oh I saw it. I was right next to you!" He chuckled proudly.

I rolled my eyes and opened the parchment, reading it out loud to them.

_._

_"Miss Crypton and company,_

_ The phial that you received today is critical. It was meant to come into your possession at a later time however I felt it would be simpler to reward you with it. I cannot tell you of its contents through letter in fear of it falling into the wrong hands. To speak further of the matter, meet Archidia after your Flying practice today near the entrance and she will tell you everything. Your friends may follow if they wish."_

_._

"I totally want to know." Said Lydia, biting into a chicken leg.

"So do we!" The boys said excitedly.

"Where do you even have the phial?" Draco asked.

"In my other pocket." I said quietly.

We ate quickly, but making sure we were full. Flying was not a time for you to get a weak stomach. As soon as my plate was cleaned, I stood up to leave when a voice caught my attention.

"Look! The owls are coming!"

Above us, hundreds of owls of different species flew down, holding parcels and letters. And to my surprise and joy, Tawn landed on my empty plate, pecking my finger affectionately and dropping a letter.

It was from home.

I opened it, and a tiny silver charm bracelet fell out and clattered into my plate. It was a styled to look like a cuff, but designed with swirls and patterns that seemed to move on their own inside a clear glass that was on the outer part of the bracelet.

Slowly, my eyes scanned the note, realizing that Mother wrote it.

_._

_Vanice,_

_ You've made us so proud. We never had a doubt you'd be placed in Slytherin; the most noble house. You must do very well and keep your nose clean; give no one a reason to disrespect the name Crypton. Furthermore, Aletta has gotten you a gift; a mood bracelet. It's a Mood Displayer; The color and pattern will change and the mood you are in will be also displayed in letters. Aletta believes that it will help you control your emotions better. She's so thoughtful and creative. Have a good term and don't forget what we've told you._

_ Love Mother, Father and Aletta_

_._

I smiled, carefully folded the letter and hid it in my robes. Then my attention went to the bracelet.

"A Mood Displayer huh...?" I mumbled, doubting my sister's choice of gift.

I slipped it on, and it automatically fitted itself to grasp my wrist comfortably. Then, it immediately changed from its clear color to a light orange and the designs began to bounce of from the inside of the glass. In fine cursive, the letters spelled out _EXCITED_.

"Excited for what?" Draco asked beside me, standing up with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Flying. And after that." I replied.

Then Lydia passed me a small brown box with a pretty red bow on top.

"It's from my Mum. She says one is for you and the other, like me. It's filled with yummy fudge. Homemade. Dracey has some too, don't you?" Lydia said, biting into some.

"Yeah..." He says absentmindedly, looking over at the Gryffindor table. "Neville seems to have gotten something. Let's go see."

We walked by the Gryffindor table, and we could see Neville was holding up a clear ball. Harry and Ron were gazing up at it. As if it was something wonderous.

"It's a Remembrall." Goyle said under his breath.

As soon as we were close enough, Draco snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hand.

Quickly, Potter and Weasley stood up, giving us glares. Crabbe and Goyle stepped up as well. Lydia and I crossed our arms, watching everyone's move.

Then an annoying voice cut in behind us and I immediately knew who it was.

"What's going on here?"

"Malfoy's took my Remembrall, Professor."

I glared at Neville, who cringed in fear.

Scowling, Draco put it back on the table and stood by us again.

"Just looking." He said, and we followed him out.

We hurried down the front steps onto the grounds. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under our feet as we marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Gryffindors weren't there yet and we saw twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.

"This seems fun." I said, standing by one.

"Late as usual..." Lydia said, looking at the Gryffindors.

Soom after everyone was there, Madam Hooch arrived. She had short, gray hair, (that made Lydia gasp with fright) and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she suddenly barked at the last people arriving. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Beside me, Draco's flew up, as did Lydia's and mine. From the corner lf my eye, I saw that Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground.

"So sad." I mumbled, giving her a glare.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**So I hope everyone is liking the story so far! The pictures I've received for the contest are spectacular!(:**

**•Q of the Chapter...**

**- Favorite Quidditch position?**

**R&R F&F Never Ttickle A Sleeping Dragon and I'll see you next chapter!**


	16. The Phial's Contents Are Somewhat Told

**Hey, before you read...just want to say a couple of things:**

**•Thanks to Stephanie Snape Angela Black for helping me in the last chapter with dialogue :P**

**•To answer my last chapter question, I love the position of Keeper!**

**•Contest is still on, even though I've only gotten three entries and one submission. The deadline to submit your Fanart is still the same, disregard everything else and if you are confused just PM me.**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Potter had heard me and was about to say something when Weasley got smacked square in the nose with his broom.

"Hah!" Lydia laughed.

Later on, once everyone had gotten their brooms, Madam Hooch showed us how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. Not that I needed it. I had played on my fathers old broom back home.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two-"

Suddenly, Longbottom had kicked off early and he was flying. Madam Hooch dropped the whistle that had barely touched her lips and began to try to bring him back down.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but he was rising higher and higher, bucking on the broom, threatening to fall off.

He was at ten feet...then fifteen...twenty... I saw Neville gasp, slip sideways off the broom Lydia yelped.

A loud and nasty crack was heard and Neville laid, facedown and groaning, on the grass in a curled up ball.

Madam Hooch ran up to him and bent over Neville, her face clearly showing fear and worry.

"Broken wrist," She muttered. "Come on, it's all right, up you get."

Then she turned to us.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, crying and stifling sobs, clutched his wrist and hobbled off with Madam Hooch.

Once she was out of sight, Lydia, Draco and I let out the laughter we were holding in.

"Did you like, see his face? Totally lame!"

Crabbe, Goyle and some other Slytherins joined in with our laughter.

"Shut up, Serpance." Parvati Patil snapped.

"Hey! Watch your tongue, Patil." Crabbe and Goyle spat.

"Look!" said Draco, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

Lydia and I crowded around him, snickering as a plan formed in our minds.

"Here Vanice. A gift." Said Draco suddenly, giving it to me.

Slight blushing, I took it and have him a smile.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Give that here, Malfoy."

Potter had started to approach us, but Draco smiled nastily, turning to him and crossing his arms.

"Potter, I already have it to her. It's rude to take back gifts. Hasn't anyone lectured you?"

"It wasn't yours to give!" Potter yelled, but Draco was too quick.

He snatched the Remembrall from my hand, leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. Impressively, he flew up until he was hovering at least fifty feet up.

"Come and get it, Potter!"

Snickering and grinning, we waited on Potter, who was already holding his broom.

"No!" shouted Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to-"

But Potter had ignored her and kicked off. As he was flying to get in level with Draco, Granger was mumbling under her breath.

"Both of them are idiots...we're going to get in trouble!"

Lydia and I charged on her, shoving a finger in her worried face.

"Don't like, ever, insult my cousin Granger. And he's so not an idiot." Lydia sneered.

"Yeah, at least he managed to get his broom up in the first try." I hissed, and she suddenly seemed furious.

"What have I done to you?" She said, and from the corner of my eye, I saw that Draco had thrown the Remembrall far away, and Potter had zoomed to catch it.

"Insulted my friends." I stated, and then I heard loud clicks of heels to our left getting closer and closer.

"HARRY POTTER! Please follow me." Said Professor McGonagall, and I couldn't help but smirk as Draco slowly walked beside me, as though he was there the whole time.

And I think it was safe to say that the rest of the flying lesson went extremely well.

When we were dismissed, Crabbe was the first to spot Archidia. She had her cloak on and seemed to be I'm a hurry.

"Hurry up! We can't discuss here in the open! Follow me." She said, beckoning us to the third floor corridor.

"We're not allowed to be here..." Lydia sang, clinging onto my arm.

It was really creepy. The torches lit as we passed and it see as if the statues followed our every move.

Finally, Archidia stopped and gave a sigh of relief.

"Where did you go?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Archidia replied immediately.

"We'll your cloak is wet and dirty, and you have a few scratches on your left cheek." He stated, smirking.

"Uh, I was...doing some errands." She stammered.

"For who?" Goyle asked.

"For Dumbledore." She huffed, then waved her hands in the air. "It doesn't matter. What matters is the phial!"

My hand instinctively went to mg pocket.

"Don't take it out. Hide it. Somewhere where it's completely safe."

Then she dropped her voice.

"You must hold on to it. It's really more for your parents to tell you. It will be vital to an important task sooner or later. You must not let anyone else know if it, especially anyone in another house. Over the next few years you must decide where your loyalities lie and it will be your descion that will decide if the plan shall perservere or fail."

"Wait...what?" I asked incredulously. "You expect us to just be OK with this?"

"Ugh! I told Severus to tell him I wasn't good with children..." She muttered, cursing. "Don't ask me! Ask your parents! It's not in my field to explain everything to you."

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Alright. Fine. I'll keep the phial safe." I agreed.

"Good. Now run along, go to dinner." Archidia sighed.

"But," I said with a smirk. "I think we deserve to the name of the potion."

Archidia, surprised, turned and gave us a smile.

"It's called 'Resurrectione Malum'."

Then she walked off, leaving us alone.

"Well, this certainly isn't going to stay a secret from us." Crabbe said, walking back to the Grand Staircase.

"Totally." Lydia agreed. "To-ta-lly. Hey, what happened to Potter?

.

**~•~• DINNER LATER THAT DAY~•~•**

.

"I bet he's got like, detention for like a month."

"I bet he got expelled!"

"He probably did!"

"What really surprised me..." I said, sipping my juice, "Is that all the Gryffindor's seem happier."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle looked up and peered at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, everyone was patting Harry on the back and some older ones were giving him some sort of speech.

"You're right..." Draco mumbled, standing up, "...why would they...?"

Before Lydia or I could argue about it, Draco and the boys stalked off, heading over to Potter.

"Ugh! If they do anything rash, they'll get on so much trouble!" Lydia hissed standing up.

We walked slowly to catch up as to not bring attention to ourselves and when we arrived, they were already talking.

"...heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" Draco was saying.

"Of course he has," Weasley said. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Draco looked back at Crabbe and Goyle, then noticed Lydia and I giving him warning glances.

"Uh...Crabbe," Draco said turning back around. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When we walked back to the table and sat down, I slapped Draco hard upside the head and Lydia punched his arm.

"OW!"

"Are you insane? Why would you challenge Potter?" I hissed, slamming my fist on the table.

"Vanice! He probably won't go anyways!" He said, rubbing his arm.

"Like seriously, that's so dumb, and if Aunt Cissy finds out you're in double trouble..." Lydia threatened.

"She won't, because he won't go, and if he does, I'll win." Draco said simply, wincing as he touched the top of his head.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**So, I think this chapter went well. Hah. I'm glad so many people like this story! You should follow me on Instagram the name is: Vanice_MalfoyCrypton Just say that your from FANFICTION**

**•Q of The Chapter...**

**-Favorite HP movie?**

**Don't forget to R&R, F&F, follow me on Instagram, and Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon! **


	17. The Three Headed Mutt

As we got to the Common Room that night, my mood had lightened, making my bracelet turn a light green. The word _CALM_ was floating on the inside of it.

"I still think it was stupid of you." I told Draco as we waited for the clock to strike twelve.

"It'll be fine..." Draco said, biting into a Licorice Wand.

"Well I'm totally going to bed. Coming Vanice?" Lydia yawned, walking up the staircase.

"I suppose..." I said, standing up to join her.

We headed up, waving at the boys and walking into our room.

"Ugh, I so think they're going to totally get detention..." Lydia sighed, putting on her pajamas.

Doing the same, I put the phial in the small box that came with the fudge Lydia gave me. Then I hid it deep in my trunk.

"Alright now, I'm going to bed." I said, tucking into bed.

The last thing I heard Lydia say before I fell asleep was:

"By morning, the boys will be caught red handed..."

.

**•~•~• A FEW WEEKS LATER (THE BOYS WERE NOT CAUGHT) ~•~•**

.

Draco's mood had been not light ever since he found out that Harry had been made Seeker.

On Halloween morning we awoke to the delicious smell of baked pumpkin and candy apples wafting through the corridors. That very same day, Professor Flitwick announced that in Charms he thought we were ready to start making objects fly. We were out into pairs, and to my utter luck I was stuck with Cow Parkinson.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick had squeaked. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too!"

All around us, everyone was swinging their arms maniacally and shouting out the Levitating Charm.

"Wingar-dium LeviosA!" Parkinson said, swinging her wand over the feather.

Rolling my eyes, I put my hand up in order to protect my eyes from being poked out. Then when my frustration got the best of me, I snatched her wand out of her hands and put it on the desk.

"Your doing it _so_ wrong..." I sighed, picking up my wand.

"Ha! Yeah right! I think you're just jealous that _I'm_ trying better!" She snorted loudly, giving Draco a glance.

"Of course I'm not. Watch." I said, then I lifted my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather rose a few feet above our desk, and Flitwick squeaked with joy.

"Look here children! Miss. Crypton has done it! Second today!"

I dropped the feather immediately and looked at Flitwick.

"Who was the first?" I said slowly, already having a hint on who.

"Miss. Granger."

I slammed my fist in my desk and a frightened Professor Flitwick fell of his stack of books.

"Stupid Gryffindor." I muttered furiously.

The Halloween Feast was delicious enough to distract me from my anger, as was the decorations that were put up.

Much to Lydia's discontent, thousands of bats fluttered from the walls and to the ceiling. Pumpkins floated in place if the candles and the golden plates were filled with mouthwatering food.

As I was about to bite into a slice of steak, Quirrell burst into the Great Hall, huffing and stuttering more than usual.

"T-t-t-troll!" He said, stumbling across the Hall. "Troll in the dungeons!"

And before fainting onto the ground, he said:

"Just thought you ought to know..."

There was a sudden uproar and we all began to panic.

"There's a troll!" Crabbe yelled, standing up and beginning to head to the Common Room.

We stood up and began to follow when Dumbledore got our attention.

"Silence!" He rumbled, "Prefects will lead their house to their dormitories at once! Teachers, follow me!"

We were about to follow Marcus when Draco held us back, pointing at the High Table.

"Professor Snape just snuck through that door!" He hissed. "Let's go!"

"You're crazy!" Lydia said, shoving him towards the rest of the Slytherins.

"Lydia! You don't have to come!" Draco said grabbing Crabbe and Goyle. "C'mon Vanice, let's go."

Huffing angrily, Lydia followed us, clinging onto my sleeve. We crept slowly and quietly after Snape. Eventually we made it to the third floor corridors and saw Snape meet with Quirrell and Archidia.

Hiding behind a statue, we heard a door creak open, and to our surprise we heard a loud growl.

"A dog...?" I whispered, peeking around the corner.

And indeed there was a dog. A giant, growling, fierce three headed dog. It has saliva dripping from it's jaws that contained sharp teeth, and it six eyes were focused on Professor Snape.

"Snape!" We all cried, running towards him.

I elbowed Draco and he immediately understood.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" We bellowed at the dog.

Archidia had gotten the same idea and between the three of us we managed to body bind it.

We rushed forward and saw that Snape was leaning on a statue, holding his ankle. Archidia and Quirrell walked up and began to help him, waving their wands to stop the bleeding.

"Professor! Are you alright?" Lydia asked once we were beside them.

"I'm fine...wait! What are you children doing here?" Snape snapped, giving us a glare.

"We saw you sneak out, and you should be grateful we helped!" Draco said, crossing his arms.

"A-are you M-Mr. Malfoy?" Quirrell suddenly said, walking around to look at us.

"Yes..."

"And are y-you his c-c-cousin, Miss. S-Serpance...?"

Lydia gave a slow nod.

"T-t-then you are Mr. Crabbe, M-Mr. Goyle..." Then he stopped and looked at me. "You, you are Miss. Crypton."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I nodded and took a step near Draco.

"I know your parents...very loyal...and helpful..." He said.

His stuttering had diminished and his voice had changed...in a way hard to explain...a hissing type of tone in the back of his throat.

"Quirrell...not yet." Snape groaned as Archidia helped with his wound.

"I know Severus...in due time..." He said slowly.

"Kids, I'm grateful for helping me." Archidia said, helping Snape stand up. "But you five have to get back to the Common Room. I bet by now they've found the troll...and wondering where we are..."

Without a question about it, we hurried off, making sure we didn't run into Peeves or Filch.

"Something was in the room with the dog." Goyle said when we were safe.

"They wanted what was inside..."

"And we're going to find out first."

.

**~•~•EARLY NOVEMBER~•~•**

**.**

As we got into November, the weather turned rather cold. The mountains surrounding the school became an icy gray and the lake became cold and chilly, but the Slytherin Common Room stayed warm. Every morning the ground was covered in frost and I had more than once gotten a nasty cough.

The Quidditch season had begun. Draco again had been in a sour mood because he had not made the Slytherin team. We went to his tryout and he was very good, but the only reason he didn't make it was because he was up against a fourth year who was cheating. On Saturday, the first match would begin, and it was Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Later that day at lunch, as we ate, Quirrell came around and asked us if we could meet him in his office before Herbology.

"I suppose..." We agreed questionably.

But Quirrell had ran off before we could ask why.

"Slytherin vs. Gryffindor today, first match of the term..." Goyle told us quietly when he left.

Draco slammed his goblet down, eating angrily.

"We should go." I suggested, taking a bite of my lemon meringue pie.

"Go? Why would you want to go? Support him?" Draco suddenly snapped.

"Of course." I said sarcastically, then I hit his arm. "No you idiot. To see him lose."

My bracelet turned a dark blue and the words _MISCHIEVOUS_ formed.

"What are you thinking?" Crabbe asked.

"Obviously, we have to sabotage...and I think we all know the one Professor who hates Potter as much as we do." I said, glancing at the High Table. "And he will surely help."

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**WOAH WOAH WOAH...GUESS WHAT? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M 14! Birthday Chapter...woot woot! Well, now that that's over, hah, I'd like to say a few things.**

**~Follow Vanice(Me) on Instagram! It's Vanice_MalfoyCrypton**

**~Don't forget to submit your Fanart!**

**~My Favorite movie is The Half Blood Prince(:**

**•Q of the Chapter...**

**-Favorite Funny Scene from HP**

**So R&R, F&F and Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!**


	18. The Quidditch Match

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch, already waving their flags and cheering. And shamefully, most of the colors where maroon and gold. I had worn my Slytherin scarf and Draco along with Lydia were waving their emerald and sliver flags. Crabbe and Goyle were barely pushing through to us.

"Is the plan ready?" Lydia asked them, making room.

"Ready." Crabbe said, giving us a thumbs up.

Many students had binoculars. The seats may have been raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see the players throughout the game.

"Potter's got a Nimbus Two Thousand!" Draco yelled, pointing at the arriving Gryffindor Quidditch players.

Marcus Flint and Wood were shaking hands, and even all the way up here, I could tell that the grip was less than friendly.

The whistle blew, and the fifteen brooms rose high in the air, and the game had begun.

A Gryffindor was commenting on the game.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall scolded.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts - he dodges a Bludger sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - SLYTHERINS SCORE!"

The Slytherins cheered and screamed in absolute joy, while in the distance you could hear the moans of the Gryffindors.

"First ten points to us!" I yelled, hugging Lydia.

The game went on, and thirty minutes in, it was fifty Slytherins and thirty Gryffindors.

"Slytherin in possession," Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

"No!" We yelled as Potter began to search the sky.

Immediately, he began to fly towards it, and to our luck, Marcus Flint blocked his way, making Potter veer off course.

We cheered.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

"LIARS!" Yelled the Slytherins back.

Madam Hooch stopped the game ans angrily talkes to Marcus. Then gave the Gryffindors a free shot.

And they made it.

"Forty...that too close for comfort." Draco muttered, clenching his fist.

And the game continued.

"Now that the foul is fixed...Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

In my anger, I took my wand out, thinking of a jinx to put on Jordan.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score -Oh no..."

I put my wand back, smirking.

We glanced at Snape, and he made eye contact with us, giving us a quick nod.

Potter's broom began to buck, and no one seemed to notice yet. Darting glances at Snape to make sure no one noticed, we cheered as we scored again.

By now, everyone was pointing towards Potter, who was hanging on for dear life as his broom turning around and rolled over.

"Vanice! Look! Granger is heading over to the Professor!" Goyle suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the stands near the teachers.

"No! Boys, come with me." I hissed, taking out my wand and following her.

"She's saying a spell!" Crabbe said, worried.

"No! FLIPENDO!" I said, pointing at her.

She immediately went flying and I mentally praised myself for the extra hours studying. Running back before she would realize it was me, Crabbe and Goyle snickered appreciatively.

"Good things you're smart." They said.

I smiled and stood by Lydia, paying my attention back to the game.

"Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle - Pucey passes it to Rower - Rower dodges Bell - Bell gets hit with a Bludger - Rower approaches Wood - Rower scores! Ten more points to Slytherin! And that puts Slytherin seventy and Gryffindor fifty!"

Potter had gotten a better control of his broom, but it was too late. The Slytherin seeker was already on the tail on the Snitch.

In the blink of an eye, Potter was zooming behind, and they were soon neck in neck...they both reached out and...

An uproar came from the Slytherins as our Seeker proudly held the Snitch in his hand, taking a victory lap around the pitch.

"And Slytherin catches the snitch! Slytherin wins two hundred-twenty and Gryffindor fifty." Jordan said with clear disappointment.

"We won! We won!" The five of us cheered, hugging and booing the Gryffindors.

We ran down, picking up the winning team on our shoulders and parading to the Common Room, pushing by the Gryffindors and rioting through the hallways.

"Congratulations to the best Quidditch team there is!" Marcus yelled, using his wand to shoot out green sparks.

"WOOH!" We all echoed, shooting out sparks as well.

Lydia and I were about to pass out some sweets when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Vanice! Great game, huh?"

I spun around and saw Felix biting into a Chocolate Frog, giving me a smile. He was still in his Quidditch robes and behind him was a boy messy with dirty blonde hair and a girl with curly brown locks. They were laughing and playing with the sparks that were floating amongst the air.

"Hey Felix. It was a really good game. You're really good dodging the Bludgers." I complimented, continuing to pass out candy.

"Did you see when I scored? Wood had completely missed it!" Felix went on, walking beside me.

"He sure did..." I said, beginning to see where this was going.

"Do you play Quidditch?" He suddenly asked.

"'Course I do." I said, taking a seat on the couch. "I play Keeper."

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**Short chapter, sorry:( I've been busy and how story I think the ending for this sucks :P**

**•Q for the chapter...**

**-Favorite chapter so far? and why?**

**So F&F, R&R (seriously because without them I don't have enthusiasm to write so if you guys don't keep reviewing then the story starts to die..Don't get me wrong, I love writing this story, it's just the I need more reviews.) And Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!**


	19. The Sorcerers Stone

**Alright guys, I'm sorry. I've been having writers block. But thank you all for still sticking around. Also, don't try looking for me on Instagram anymore. I deleted it:P Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like!(:**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Once the snow had begun to fall and the coldness start to settle, we were already in mid-December.

One morning, Lydia and I awoke to find the lake frozen solid and the grounds covered in snow. Tawn had gotten injured for flying through the horrendous weather, and Archidia had nursed her back to health before she could fly back.

I couldn't wait for the holidays to begin. The Slytherin Common Room was always warm, despite the frozen lake, yet the drafty corridors were icy and bitter, causing me to fall ill. The worst of it all was that Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons made me the laughing stock for the first few days of winter.

The Professor had allowed me to bring a blanket, and as I stirred the cauldron, I sneezed, causing my leeches to fall into the potion before needed.

I wasn't punished, only given a new bag of leeches and a tissue from Snape, and Draco had patted my back comfortably. Behind, Potter and Weasley were chuckling.

"I do feel so sorry," Draco said loudly, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

I managed a smile, and continued on my potion. I always had the rotten luck of getting sick easily. It passed within a day or two, yet during that time, I was miserable.

At the end of class, as we walked to the Common Room, a large fir tree stood in the middle of the corridor, blocking our way out.

Angrily, I shook my blanket off and headed to see why it was there when I noticed Weasley and Potter talking to Hagrid.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" I hissed coldly behind them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? You would certainly need to work hard, considering your father works at the Ministry yet doesn't have a penny to his name."

Weasley suddenly cracked his knuckles, and Draco was quickly beside me. Then the redhead dived at us.

"WEASLEY!"

We spun around and saw Snape coming down the stairs, and Weasley immediately dropped Draco's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid said, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Crypton was insultin' his family."

I growled.

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," Snape said silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

We snickered, pushing them out of the way and scattering needles everywhere.

As we reached the Common Room, Lydia ran off to get the books and Crabbe went for the quills.

"Let's restate what we know..." I said, popping a Goobers Flu Killer in my mouth. "Overheard from Quirrell and Snape, it's Nicolas Flamel's Stone. After asking Archidia, she told us that it's being hidden inside Hogwarts -Are you getting all this Draco?- After asking some Ravenclaws, the Stone also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

Frustrated, I slapped the book Hogwarts, A History that Lydia had stolen from Granger on the table.

"The only problem is who would want it and why."

"Snape and Archidia aren't the type to take it for themselves. And since Quirrell is working with them, I think it's something more..." said Goyle thoughtfully.

"And we, like, aren't the only ones trying to figure it out. Like, look!"

We all glanced at where Lydia was pointing in Granger's book, and sure enough, she had underlined and circled wherever Nicolas Flamel was mentioned.

"Why her too?" Crabbe mumbled.

"It can't just be her. She's always with Potter and Weasley." said Draco, eating a Chocolate Frog, "She's too wimpy to do anything alone, and she has no other friends."

Agreeing, we began to hastily put everything back. We were leaving tonight for Christmas break.

.

~•~•ON THE TRAIN BACK HOME~•~•

.

"Christmas is going to be fantastic! I hope I get that new Forever Journal"

"I so want that really cute new necklace." Lydia said, looking through a magazine.

I laughed and ate a green All-Flavor Bean.

"Broccoli." Draco called out.

"Cucumber." Crabbe said.

Slowly, I chewed the bean, trying to distinguish the flavor, then I made a face.

"Ick...grass..."

Goyle chuckled and tossed a Chocolate Frog at me.

"It'll take the flavor o-"

"Give it back!"

"Make me, Weasley."

"Stop it!"

Lydia and I rushed to the compartment door and swung it open, hearing the commotion outside. Granger, Weasley, Parkinson and her gang were fighting, and from what I could tell, Parkinson had taken Weasley's bundle of sweets.

Rolling our eyes, we stepped out and watched.

"Sorry Weasley, wanting to feed your rats is not allowed on the train." Parkinson sneered.

"I'm not a rat!" Granger yelled, clenching her fists.

I sighed, elbowed Lydia and snatched the sweets from Parkinson. Immediately, wands were drawn. I calmly took mine out, as did Lydia.

"Alright Parkinson, you don't need the extra weight, and no oversized animals allowed Granger."

"What is going on here?"

To our left, Marcus Flint was stomping over, his Prefect badge shining on his chest.

"Oh Marcus, thank goodness you're here!" Parkinson cried. "These people were trying to steal my candy!"

"Why I never-"

Cutting Granger off, I looked at Marcus.

"I took the candy because they were a move away from causing a mishap."

Nodding, Marcus glared at the others.

"Get back to your compartments, now. If I hear anymore of this nonsense, I'll be pleased to take points from Gryffindor and give Ms. Parkinson and her friends a free visit to Professor Snape."

Smirking, Lydia and I walked back into the cabin, closing the door behind us.

"What was that about?" asked Draco.

I tossed the bag of sweets onto his lap.

"Got us some more food."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**REMINDER THAT THE CONTEST IS ABOUT TO END SOON, SO ENTER YOUR DRAWINGS!**

**•Q for the chapter...**

**-Name your favorite sweet from Harry Potter and in the Muggle World!**

**Again, thank you so much for sticking around, I had EXTREME writers block and was busy, so thanks and hope you keep reading! Remember, R&R, F&F, and NEVER TICKLE A SLEEPING DRAGON! Bye!(:**


	20. Present Overload!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BFF STEPHANIE FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER! ALSO READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE! \/\/\/**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

The train stopped. The moment we we were all secretly wishing wouldn't come had finally arrived.

"I'm so going to miss you Vanice..." Lydia said, giving me a hug.

"I'll miss you too," I said, hugging her back. "But I'll write letters to you. And it's only Christmas break."

Then Lydia gasped and clapped her hands together, startling us.

"You can come visit too!"

Smiling at her, I nodded.

"Whenever you'd like."

I approached Draco with sudden awkwardness that wasn't there before.

"Um..."

"Uh...have a good break Vanice..."

Clearing my throat, I took a step closer.

"You'll visit, won't you?"

Draco crossed his arms and took a step back, as if what I might be implying was a foreign sensation to him.

"Sure."

Stepping back I turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Keep in touch Boys. Make sure you write."

"They can't even read." Draco snickered.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the boys, who smiled back warmly. In the distance, I could make out Aletta's bouncing figure. Rolling my eyes and smiling, I made my way towards them. I could tell that the break was going to be lovely.

.

**~•~•CHRISTMAS MORNING~•~•**

.

I awoke groggily on Christmas morning to Skibby, nervously dancing.

"Master requests your presence downstairs."

Groaning and throwing on some loose robes, I trudged downstairs to hear the crinkle of wrapping paper.

Aletta's eyes lit up as the stack of toys and clothes grew taller and taller with each present. Sunlight shined in from the windows making everything glimmer, heightening the cheery atmosphere.

"Mother and Father put yours over there."

I glanced toward where her tiny hand pointed to, and found two fairly tall stacks of square boxes next to our carefully decorated tree. Instead of a traditional top piece to the tree the tip bore a large Slytherin cresent, crafted just to fit the top of the tree, the name Crypton glistening in black cursive at the bottom.

Unlike Aletta's unruly ripping, I took my time and slowly peeled off the wrapping paper layer by layer until my gift was revealed. Mostly I got books, like my own copy of Hogwarts; A History, but there were also some well chosen clothing articles such as a nice black jacket with the family cresent, and a few others.

But presents were not the real present I wished to receive this morning. What I really wanted was information. Information I knew my parents and the Malfoy family knew.

Taking a precarious and leisurely approach, I sat down at the table, pulling a stack of fluffy pancakes toward me.

Father sat before me, looking at the newspaper. He spoke without looking at me.

"So how has your term been? Lucius says Draco talks all about you and how talented you are."

Trying not to blush, I chose my words carefully. "It has gone very well. Father, I read something from a school library book about a rather curious magical artifact."

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow as he said it, sipping his coffee.

"It said something of a Sorcerer's Stone. It produces the Elixir of Life. A few friends and I thought-"

Suddenly, Father cut me off, giving me a glare.

"You stop right there young lady. It is foolish of you to medle in such business, foolishness I did not believe you capable of. This is NOT a child's matter."

A flare of anger that started in my chest spread, burning in my throat, making me want to mouth off. However my reply was cut off as Aletta ran into the room

"Mummy, Daddy look what Santa brought last night!" she held up a small but definitely real Nimbus 2000.

"How nice!" exclaimed Mother. "Vanice why don't you teach her the basics this afternoon?"

Using all my self control to hold my tongue, I replied in an almost deadly calm voice.

"Yes mother." Losing my appetite I pushed my plate away and ran back upstairs.

However as I opened my room the memory of my recent conversation slipped away as I found several unopened parcels sitting on my desk.

Tawn sat in her open cage, some of her golden feathers shining in the sunlight that lit up the snow layered ground and chased away the bone chilling breeze. She stood by the parcels as if proud of her work.

I counted 5 in all, I had a hunch who four of them were from but I was curious as to the fifth.

I recognized Crabbe and Goyle's rather sloppy and slanted writing, and unwrapped boxes full of Sugar Quills, always useful for Professor Binns boring classes, Chocolate Frogs '

'Yum!' I thought.

I was starting to collect the cards, with a bit of Draco and Lydia's help.

Lastly, there was Every Flavor Beans, with a note saying to save some for the Slytherin common room.

Smiling to myself, I took two packs of the Every Flavor Beans and threw them into my trunk.

Opening and popping a Chocolate Frog into my mouth, (I got another Dumbledore card), I moved to the next rather small parcel.

I could tell this was from Lydia.

She talked about Christmas with Draco, which made me all the more anxious to go visit her, and in her own words, she told me how much _"She like totally missed me and wanted me to visit." _

Opening the small box, I found 3 small journal, all the same size. The first one had a black cover with a silver snake in the lower left corner. Flipping through the book, I found it empty. I could use this for quite a few things. The next one was another black cover but instead had the Hogwarts crest, the school saying spread below. The final one was a dark green, the bottom in silver cursive saying Slytherin, the back displaying the crest.

Stacking the journals and setting them on my night stand, I moved to the next medium sized parcel. There was a letter taped to it, a purple envelope with rather poor, or really fancy, cursive.

_"Dear Vanice, _

_I've sent you some quills as I've noticed you were low In class. Severus and I have decided to take a vacation and its proved quite enjoyable. I hope you've remembered to keep our little secret safe, But I also write to you asking a favor. While your friends are trusted member of the Slytherin house, other unwelcomed Houses have begun meddling. Keep Potter out of our buisness. And enjoy your break"_

_-Archidia"_

Opening the parcel I found a box of quills, all different colors. These would come in handy as, I had lost quite a few. Finally I opened my last and smallest parcel, this one also had a letter attached.

_"Dear Vanice._

_I thought you'd like this present though I did have help from Lydia in picking it out. It really is rather lonely without you but besides Lydia's constant chatter I've enjoyed my stay at home. Father says next year, he can get me into the Quidditch team. If you're interested I could have him get you in too. My parents refuse to say anything about the Sorcerer's Stone, it seems a rather touchy subject. But as Lydia said, it'd be nice if you could visit sometime soon._

_-Draco"_

I opened the small package, it seemed to be something of a jewelry box. I opened it and couldn't stifle a smile.

Inside was a shiny silver bracelet, with multiple charms upon it, but none more vivid nor better than the large silver pentagon with a large black V on it. The interior was a soft red velvet.

Lost in my own thoughts, I jumped as Skibby appeared in my room.

"Master says to ready yourself to visit the Malfoy family."

Jumping, I ran to the bathroom to tame my bed tangled hair. Staring into the mirror, I realized my robes were rumpled and crinkled. I ran downstairs, almost crashing into Aletta, and grabbed some of my new clothes. My parents waited impatiently by the fire-place, my Mother holding a large pot of Floo Powder. Completing my outfit with my new black jacket, I raced to the fireplace to meet my friends.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**Sorry for the late updates...I'm going to reread the first book so I can be inspired again(: THANKS AGAIN TO MY BFF**

**Also, the winner for the contest is: BallaSiebenaler**

**Her drawing was awesome...(:**

**-Q of the Chapter...**

**•Favorite Harry Potter Joke?**

**Also, has anyone seen Potter Puppet Pals on YouTube? Hilarious!**

**Well, see you guys next chapter and remember R&R, F&F, and... NEVER TICKLE A SLEEPING DRAGON!**


	21. Missed Me?

**I'm back! Hopefully you are all here still with me(:**

** I'll be writing more, since I went full Potter to get inspired more, (I rewatched and reread all the books and movies) Ill be dropping in some references from A Very Potter Musical and Potter Puppet Pals (DON'T own any of them) In efforts of making the story funnier and livelier. Now, on to the chapter!**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

"Vanice, you seem excited." Mother noted as we approached the fireplace.

Trying to iron out the wrinkles in my jacket, I nodded smiling.

"Well yes Mother. I am. I haven't seen them I quite a long time."

Mother chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so."

The fireplace became a sudden emerald green, and I looked towards Aletta, whom had impatiently thrown in a handful of Floo Powder.

"Sorry Mummy." She giggled, jumping near the opening.

Containing the urge to roll my eyes, I waited for my turn, which was after Mother and before Aletta.

"Malfoy Manor!" I bellowed, and walked into the flames which consumed me whole.

Holding in my breath and scrunching up my nose, I finally felt the rush slowing down. As I stuck my foot out, the usual hand of Mr. Malfoy was not there. Instead, I was jumped on by someone who had long blonde hair and an all too familiar voice.

"Oh my Merlin! Vanice, you're like, finally here! I totally missed you!"

Laughing and hugging her back, I responded with the same tone of happiness and a warm smile.

"I've missed you too Lydia. How have you been?"

Lydia smiled and looked me up and down, smirking.

"I've been really good... But like, look at you! You've gotten new clothes! You look totally in style!"

I laughed, knowing this was going to be my greeting from her.

"Thank you Lydia. Where are our parents?" I asked, knowing I would get in trouble for not being polite if I didn't greet them.

"Oh!" Lydia clapped her hands and pulled me into the long, elegant halls. "They're like, in the dining room."

As we passed, Slytherin crests and portraits of all the Malfoy's adorned the dark green walls. I could hear some of their mumbling, yet couldn't quite catch some of their words.

I tailed close to Lydia, worrying I would get lost in the grand Manor if I strayed away.

There was, in one hallway, an array of portraits, each holding ribbons and trophies of Quidditch.

"Daddy and Dracey's Daddy were on the same Quidditch team." Lydia explained as we passed by.

At the mention of Draco, I felt a sudden chill go down my spine. And I didn't like the feeling one bit.

Finally, we arrived at a large hallway opening aligned with silver. It was the Dining Hall.

Making me jump slightly, Lydia called out into the room.

"Mummy! Aunt Cissy!"

"Over here darling. Come say hello to Mrs. Crypton." A sweet voice said.

We walked in and saw a large dark oak table, decorated with beautiful lace, candles with delicate aromas and expensive silverware. At the end of the table was Narcissa, to her left my Mother, and to her right a woman who was clearly Lydia's Mother.

Walking up to them with the posture I was taught with at a young age, I shook Narcissa's hand and kissed her cheek.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how are you?" I said with a smile.

"Oh Vanice, how polite. I'm fine thank you. And yourself?" Narcissa replied returning the smile.

"I'm doing wonderful, thank you."

"Draco talks about you quite a lot. He says you're a clever one." She said, eyeing me slightly.

I knew the heat in my face was growing, so I hastily smiled and nodded, then made my way to Mrs. Serpance.

"Hello Darling, you must be Vanice." She took my hand and smiled. "Lydia says you two are best friends."

Nodding, I smiled at Lydia.

"That's right, we're very close. Like sisters." I winked, giggling.

All the mothers laughed and smiled kindly, and abruptly, Dobby appeared besides Narcissa.

Immediately, a scowl replaced the warm smile she had on and she stared down at him.

"What is it, elf." She snapped.

"M-Master Draco w-wishes to k-know when he c-can fly his b-broom." Dobby managed to stutter out.

"Ah!" She clapped her hands softly. "Lydia, be a dear and take Vanice to say hello to Draco, then tell him you can all play a small round of Quidditch."

"Of course Aunt Cissy." Lydia said with a smile.

She led me down the elaborate hallways, making the occasional twist and turn until eventually I had no clue where we were in the manor.

I couldn't find speck of dust anywhere as she led me up a few staircases, where the walls hung the severed heads of earlier house elves. She eventually led me to a large ebony door with Draco written in large silver cursive.

Lydia knocked loudly.

"Dracey like, guess who's here!?"

"Lydia, I told you to go away! And stop calling me that ridiculous name!"

I flung open the door to find Draco lying stomach down on a large black bed, Crabbe and Goyle sitting in the floor, flying through sweets as quick as I'd ever seen.

"Hello boys. Miss me?" I spread my arms wide in greeting.

"Vanice I-I didn't realize it was you..."

"Oh really? So." I said playfully, causing a light pink flush to come across his pale cheeks. "What's up?"

"Um not much. I got a new broom for the holidays. Care for a game if Quidditch?"

"Obviously."

Stepping around the crumpled mess of wrappers, stumbling out into the empty hall, and followed by the rest, Draco led us, his walking reflecting his attitude; each step radiating pride. We made our way through the maze of his house until we reached the yard the size of an actual field.

My eyes widened in awe. I had one at home but his seemed much more professionalized, possibly because he plays much more.

"Impressing isn't it?" Draco snickered, noticing my state.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**I hope you all liked that chapter(: my goal is to have a new one each month, but for good times sake I might have one up by the next two weeks. DID YOU YOU GUYS HEAR ABOUT THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIES?!**

**•Q.O.C...**

**- Funnest fact of Harry Potter?**

**Well, I hope you R&R, F&F and share, and Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!(:**


End file.
